Coming Up To Breathe
by dracos-beautygirl
Summary: Sometimes, you have to change in order to actually live
1. Coming Home

**As the War looms closer, Harry returns for his seventh year at Hogwarts. But the relationships are not as they should be. Hermione's love for Gryffindor's worst enemy puts tension between her and her friends, especially Ron, who she finds herself drawing closer to. But when Hogwarts becomes locked down, how will the battle with Voldemort and the battle stay alive within the supposedly safe confines of Hogwarts affect her relationships with those she loves the most, even when those relationships bring too much trauma for her?**

* * *

How is it that you keep a secret from people you know and grew up with for so long without them finding out? How is it that you keep the most glorious things of life hidden away from the people you care about?

How is it?

Well, I'm here to tell you how my life was drastically altered by what happened in my fourth year. But we won't start there. No, the real story starts in seventh year. That's where this story begins.

* * *

Hermione Granger sat in a small compartment on the Hogwarts Express, a book carefully laid out on her lap and her cat, Crookshanks, lying next to her, her hand running over his fur in a rhythmic petting that she had tuned out to the back of her otherwise brilliant mind. Her dress was modest, with a knee length blue skirt and white sweater covering a rather womanly figure. She was not incredibly gorgeous, but she was pretty and her hair, though still frizzy, was tamer as her Hogwarts career came to a close. At the moment, she had it pulled into a pony tail so that she could read better.

"Hermione!"

She looked up and smiled as she saw three people enter the compartment. Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter all took their seats around her, smiling widely at the girl. Her eyes went to Ron first, taking in his gangly, yet handsome appearance. His scarlet hair was long and almost covered his bright blue eyes, which were watching her in anticipation. Harry's hair was not quite as long, nor was Harry as tall and gangly, but both seemed to have gotten full benefits from Quidditch, with strong arms and, though Hermione could not see through cloth, she knew that both carried hard abdomens. Ginny had long, curly red hair and a rather curved figure, which seemed to be drawing the attention of Harry, though respectively, as Ron was in the room.

"How were your summers?!" Hermione asked eagerly, starved for their friendship. Harry's smile faltered a bit and he sat back in his chair, sighing. Hermione's shoulders sank slightly. "The war…"

Ron nodded, sighing also. "The Order locked us all up at Grimauld and wouldn't let us leave for anything. It was soooooooooooooooo boring! Well, except…" He stopped there and glanced at Harry, who nodded slowly. "Well, there was one point where…well, you won't believe it Hermione, but Lupin and Mad-Eye caught a Death Eater and imprisoned him at Grimauld!"

Hermione's eyes widened. "Really?!"

Ginny leaned forward, lowering her voice. "He was all yelling about the Dark Lord and Harry and stuff. Harry talked to him even, didn't you Harry?"

Harry didn't respond immediately and Hermione realized that he had dark circles under his eyes, showing his apparent lack of sleep. She would have to talk to him later about that.

"Yeah, I talked to him," he replied eventually, looking at Hermione. "His name is Cecil Borris."

Hermione blinked, shocked. "Cecil?!"

Ginny frowned. "You know him?"

Hermione shook herself and turned to Ginny. "No, no. Just…no, it's nothing."

Ginny raised an eyebrow, disbelieving, but shrugged and turned to Harry. "Didn't Cecil say that he knew all about the Death Eater movements and stuff?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "He's set to testify in a couple weeks, naming a lot of Death Eaters. That's going to help with the war a lot." He stopped for a second, thinking. "It was weird. He kept going on about how the Death Eaters wanted something…that they would kill him for it…I don't know."

Ron turned to Hermione, frowning. "What about your summer? Why weren't you at Grimauld with us?"

Hermione sighed, closing her book and picking up Crookshanks. "I told you Ron, I had to be with my parents this summer. We went on a tour in the South Pacific. It was lovely!"

A knock at the door drew their attention there and the door slid open. A tall, dirty blonde girl leaned in, her sparkling hazel eyes drawing the attention of Harry and Ron.

"Excuse me, but do you know where I can find Lavender Brown?" the girl asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder and looking pointedly at the boys. Ginny frowned.

"She might be down the hall. Are you new?"

The girl flashed a smile, hands on hips. "Yes, I am. My name is Kelsey Gaber. I'll be a seventh year this year. Who are…Harry Potter, good grief, is that you?!"

Harry blinked. "Excuse me?"

Kelsey laughed. "Sorry, silly me. You don't know me, but I wrote that article about you this summer. The one about you and Quidditch. I was named as Korin Gaber. I go as both. Good grief, it's good to meet the Boy-Who-Lived. Or, do you not like that name? I don't know, that just seems like what everyone is calling you and look at me running my mouth. Hi, I'm Kelsey Gaber, how are you?" She held out her hand politely and Harry took it, eyebrow raised.

"Harry Potter, nice to meet you."

Kelsey turned to Ron. "You must be Ron Weasley. I wrote about you, too. I love the red hair, it's beautiful." She stuck out her hand to him to as is ears became red with embarrassment. He shakes her hand and she then turns to the girls, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"And who are you two?"

Both Hermione and Ginny became red in the face but before either could answer, the train whistle went off and the train began pulling out of the station. Kelsey glanced down the hall and smiled.

"I've got to go, but we should talk later," she called before leaving the doorway and disappearing down the train hallway. Hermione turned to look at Ginny, who stared back at her with the same shocked look. Both boys did not even notice.

For about an hour, the four talked and played Exploding Snap, not really knowing what else to do. Then, after the food cart came by, the door opened, but it wasn't Kelsey.

"Ah, it seems like I've found the wrong compartment, Malfoy."

All four occupants of the compartment looked up to see Blaise Zabini standing in the door, hands in pockets as he looked lazily over the group.

"Potter, Weasley, Weaselette, and…Granger," he continued to someone out of sight. Ron stood, glaring.

"What the hell do you want?" he snapped and Zabini eyed him critically.

"Nothing, I can assure you. I merely happened across the wrong compartment."

"Who are you talking to, Zabini?" came a drawling voice and Hermione's heart skipped a beat. Almost as tall as Ron, Draco Malfoy strolled into view from where he had been buying several items from the food cart. His platinum blonde hair was neatly combed and his tailored clothing fit him nicely as he chewed, with mouth closed of course, on what Hermione knew to be Muggle gum. Malfoys did not chew with open mouths.

His stormy grey eyes surveyed the compartment with apparent boredom and he turned back to his companion. "You never did have much taste in company, did you?"

"Yet I stand here with you. What a shock."

Malfoy rolled his eyes and turned to the compartment again. "Perhaps, had I been younger, I would have insulted you, thereby provoking a fight, but as I am older, I will be sophisticated and merely comment that Weasley has an extraordinary lack of fashion and has chosen to make his sweater out of what appears to be…" Malfoy then took this time to lean in and examine a furious redhead's sweater, "a rather dead mongoose." Straightening, he turned to Hermione and winked. Her eyes widened and Ron became incensed.

"What the hell-"

Malfoy turned back to Ron and eyed him. "Please take it off, Weasley. It's upsetting." With that, he walked away. Zabini followed him slowly and the door slid closed. The four stared at the door in shock and then Ron turned to Hermione.

"Did he just wink at you?"

Hermione blinked and turned to Ron. "I think so."

* * *

The opening ceremony at Hogwarts went quietly, with Hermione becoming Head Girl and a boy named Roth Dell was named Head Boy. As dinner ended, the four friends headed into the Entrance Hall.

"I'll see you all tomorrow morning," Hermione told them. "Luckily, tomorrow's a Saturday, so we don't have anything to do."

Ron raised an eyebrow and put his hand on her forehead. "Are you ill?"

She pushed his hand away, frowning. "No, Ron. Why?"

He shook his head, peering down at her as if she was mad. "I don't know. I just thought I heard you said 'we don't have anything to do' like it was a good thing. Must have heard something else. Sorry."

Hermione shook her head at him, smiling. "Goodnight, guys." She walked off away from the Gryffindor common room, heading down a hallway after Roth. They had just reached the common room door when Malfoy appeared at the end of the hallway, leaning silently against the wall. He was still chewing the gum. Excusing herself from Roth, she walked down the hall, frowning as he disappeared. She came to where he had been standing and stepped into a hidden alcove. Malfoy was staring at the ground as she entered and didn't look up as she stood in front of him.

"Hi," she murmured. A ghost of a smile fluttered across his face.

"Hi."

A moment later found his lips against hers.


	2. Rabbit Season

"You can't stay."

"I would like to see you make me leave."

"It's against the rules to have people in here."

"Oh right. Like _I_ pay attention to those parts of rules that forbid sexual activities in the dormitories. Really, how long have you known me? Do you really think I give a crap?"

Hermione sighed and sat up in the incredibly comfortable queen-sized four-poster bed. Malfoy lay next to her, on his stomach, face buried in the pillow as he had one arm draped over her waist. He turned over onto his side and pulled her down, kissing her neck before resting his head on her chest.

"Are you okay?" he asked and she looked at him, running a finger over his face before sighing.

"The Order's captured Cecil."

He merely nodded, his face showing no sign that the news affected him in any way. "Father told me."

"He did?" she asked, slightly surprised. He nodded.

"Mother sends her greetings."

"Oh…what else?"

"Nothing else."

"Nothing?"

"No." She stared at his face, taking in the complete disregard he was wearing for her right now.

"Draco-"

"Gabriel has a cold," he muttered, eyes closing. She smiled.

"Your mother must be beside herself."

"Magical folks don't get colds. Of course she's beside herself."

Hermione kissed his forehead. "I miss them."

"I know."

"Don't you?"

"They're annoying."

"You miss them though, don't you?"

He didn't reply, choosing to remain diplomatically silent. The peaceful quiet of the room was disturbed by a giggle.

"Draco, stop!"

"Why? I want sex."

"Stop it."

"No."

It was silent and there was another giggle. "Draco!!"

* * *

Hermione dressed quickly that morning, choosing close fitting jeans, a red and white striped shirt and slippers. Draco was gone, having left that night after getting what he wanted. Leaving the dormitory, the Head Girl walked down the hall and arrived at the Great Hall to see Harry and Ron eating breakfast alone at the Gryffindor table. She sat down across from them, smiling.

"Morning," she greeted and then nodded.

"Morning, Hermione," Harry said. "How's the Head Commons? I heard it's supposed to be brilliant!"

"It was!" she exclaimed, buttering a piece of toast. "The room was huge. But I missed being at the Gryffindor Commons."

Three owls flew in and Ron sighed. "Looks like Mum sent a letter."

Erol, a rather ratty looking old owl, slammed into a bowl of cereal of a frightened first year and Ron had to shake him loose of the flakes and milk that clung to the bird's feathers. Hedwig, Harry's white owl, landed neatly in front of Harry, holding out its leg to Harry. The third owl landed in front of Hermione and she frowned, as did Ron.

"I didn't know you had an owl," he said.

"I didn't either," Hermione muttered, taking the letter on the owl's leg. Opening it, she smiled as she recognized the handwriting.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. All is well here at home, if you are wondering. Draco wrote me last night after he left the Head Room. (A word of caution, please use the potions Narcissa gave you. We don't want a repeat of what happened last time.) He said that you were missing the children. Don't worry, they are quite fine. Gabriel has a cold and it has put Narcissa into a fit. I don't know why, but perhaps you do. Salem is a happy baby and is growing fast. I am hoping that you are around when he starts talking. I know you want that. Well, I have to go. Salem needs to be fed. I'll write soon. Tell Draco I said hello._

_Love,_

_Mum_

Hermione neatly folded the letter and put it in her pocket. Ron eyed her. "Who was that from?"

"My mother, Ron," she answered, turning in her seat and surveying the now full Great Hall. She couldn't see Malfoy or Zabini-

"Hey guys!"

Hermione jumped and turned around to see Kelsey, who had been sorted into Ravenclaw, come over and sit down next to Hermione. Harry and Ron smiled at her.

"How was your sleep?" both boys asked at the same time and Kelsey smiled.

"Great, thanks." She then turned to Hermione. "So, Hermione, what should I know about Hogwarts' guy population?"

Hermione flushed and turned to the girl. "What?"

Kelsey flipped her hair over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. "The boys at Hogwarts. What should I know? I mean, there has to be a list, right?"

At that moment, Ginny entered the room, Dean tagging along behind her. Ron eyed them as Dean stopped Ginny and whispered something to her. She shook her head and muttered something back, to which Dean laughed and walked to the other end of the Gryffindor table. Ginny plopped herself down next to Ron and smiled uncertainly at Kelsey.

"Um, hello?"

Ron scowled. "What was Dean talking to you about?"

Ginny glanced over at Dean and shrugged. "Nothing important. Just asked me a question about something or other. I don't remember. Why?"

"Nothing," Ron muttered, a dark shadow passing over his face. Hermione clicked her tongue and stood.

"Well, you'll find me in the Library for a while, if you need me," she announced, glad to get away from Kelsey's question. Pushing several slices of toast into a napkin, she headed out to the Library, entering her beloved haven and making her way to the back. She had just past several rows of bookcases when she found Malfoy and Zabini at a table, hovering over several parchments of paper and jotting things down.

"Am I interrupting?" she asked and Malfoy glanced up. She held up the stack of toast and he pointed to a seat across from him, turning back to the papers in front of him. Zabini grabbed a slice and pointed at a number.

"Move that over. You paid that out already."

Hermione frowned. "What are you two doing?" she asked and Malfoy bit into the toast.

"Father's sent bills and such for me to sort out."

"Isn't he in Azkaban?"

"Yes."

"Why did he send you bills?"

"Because I still have to run the business." His annoyed voice told her to be silent, so she pulled her feet up underneath herself, watching them silently. After five minutes, Malfoy looked up at her, staring at her intently. She flushed violently as he stood slowly, making his way around the table to stand in front of her. Zabini glanced up just as Malfoy had pulled Hermione up into him, kissing her softly.

"Take a hike, Blaise," Malfoy muttered, pushing the girl into a bookcase.

"Malfoy," Zabini warned and Malfoy growled, emphasizing his point by pushing harder against Hermione, who was gasping for breath and losing herself to his touch.

"Get lost, Zabini."

"Draco," Hermione gasped as Zabini got up and left, muttering about rabbits.

"Shut up."

* * *

Harry, Ron, Seamus, Neville and Dean were just coming back from the Quidditch field when they saw Zabini, with Crabbe and Goyle, walk into the Entrance Hall and stop. Zabini eyed the two large boys critically. None of them had noticed the Gryffindors.

"Where have you two been?"

"Kitchens," Crabbe answered, holding out a squished pumpkin pastie. Zabini recoiled in disgust and shook his head.

"Where's Malfoy?"

"We saw him and the mudblood-" He was cut off by the black boy's fingers around Crabbe's throat.

"What did we say about that name?"

Goyle gulped, sweating slightly as he rattled his brain to find the simple answer. Crabbe opened his mouth and Zabini squeezed harder, causing him to gasp. Goyle's eyes lit up.

"We're not to call her mudblood any more, right?"

Crabbe was released and Zabini eyed them both. "Where did they go?"

Crabbe pointed down the hall, rubbing his neck ruefully. "Towards the Owlry. He was being pretty rough, though…"

Zabini rolled his eyes and motioned for them to follow him. "Let's find him before he rides her to death."

They disappeared down a hall and Dean frowned. "Was he talking about-"

"No," Ron interrupted, but his face showed disbelief at his own words. "No, they weren't."

"He said…" Seamus trailed off. Harry glanced at the others.

"It won't hurt to follow them and find out, will it?" he asked and the others shook their heads.

Malfoy leaned against the door jam as Hermione sent off the letter with one of the school owls, watching it disappear into the sky. "I wonder what they're doing right now," she murmured and Malfoy shrugged as she came back towards him.

"Probably asleep."

"I miss them so much."

"I've heard."

She sighed and leaned her forehead onto his chest, inhaling deeply. "My mother says hello."

"Does she?"

"Yes. Draco, why are you doing bills?"

"My mother refuses to do them and Father is too busy."

"I wonder why."

He pulled away from her, glaring. "Don't push it, mudblood," he snapped before walking to the door, which opened and Zabini stepped in, eyebrow raised.

"Please tell me you two were not at it in here. It's dirty and full of poop."

Malfoy glared at him. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, but there are a bunch of Gryffindors headed this way dying to find out what _she's_ doing up here with _you_."

Hermione gasped and had rushed to the door when Malfoy grabbed her and kissed her, holding her body precariously close to his. Zabini rolled his eyes and pushed her down the stairs.

"Now!" he yelled, before turning to Malfoy. "Stop trying to get some. It's not becoming."

Hermione rushed down the stairs and straight into Crabbe and Goyle, who shuffled around and nodded to her.

"'Mione," Crabbe acknowledged gruffly. She gave them brief smiles before rushing away down the hallway. Goyle turned to Crabbe, furrowing his brow in great concentration.

"Was her shirt on backwards to you?" he asked his counterpart, who closed his eyes and then opened them, nodding.

"Yes, she was."

Goyle smiled, sufficiently pleased that he had gotten the question right and proceeded up the stairs, followed by Crabbe.

* * *

"Lucius?"

The man's gray eyes snapped open and he turned over in the cot to look out the bars of his cell.

"Excuse me?"

"Ah, my dear friend."

The cell door opened and Bellatrix Lestrange strode in, Collins with her.

"We've come for you," Bellatrix said, tapping her wand over him. He scowled, standing.

"How did you get in?"

"The place is barely guarded anymore," Collins grumbled. "It's easy getting in if there are more than one of us."

Lucius smirked and followed them out.

"What are the Dark Lord's wishes?"

"You are to find the vials."

He stopped.

"_I_ am, or _you_?"

Bellatrix turned around, facing him with an extremely sour look on her face.

"Listen, Malfoy," she spat. "I don't have time to go over 'details' with you. Just find the vials before this whole situation gets out of control, okay?"

Lucius glared back.

"You had better hope you can cover me, for your sake."

With that, he disappeared into the darkness of the halls of Azkaban.


	3. Don't Worry

**A/n: Sorry for not getting this out in time!! I was out of town for a couple weeks, so I haven't had internet. Thanks for sticking around and here's the next chapter!!**

First week of classes went by quickly for seventh years as their teachers went over how they would be taking N.E.W.T.s this year and that they needed to prepare if they planned on getting good grades. Potions, for Gryffindors, had been nothing short of hell as Professor Snape smirked at all his students and snidely proclaimed that they would be required, if they wished to get above a T in his class, to brew five Level C potions by themselves, doing all the research and getting the ingredients off of the grounds. He also let them all know, with a rather pointed sneer at Harry, that his personal stores would be magically safeguarded, so that any person trying to break into them would suffer most ardently. Ron muttered something about it being a Cruciatus or even a Killing Curse Snape had put on the door.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded quietly as they sat in front of their pots. "That's not at all appropriate!"

"In addition to the five potions, two of them will be done in groups that I have already chosen for you."

Groans went up around the room and Snape's lip curled. "Patil, Weasley, Parkinson, Goyle, get together. Malfoy, Potter, Zabini, Crabbe, get together."

"Sir!" Hermione exclaimed, hand shooting into the air. Snape's eyebrow raised in what, Hermione was slightly surprised to see as a mix of humor and disdain.

"Ms. Granger, what could you _possibly_ want to waste my time with this time?" the professor snapped and Hermione flushed.

"You put Harry with three Slytherins."

"And?"

"Don't you think-"

"Ms. Granger, are you here to question my reasons for putting Potter with three other Slytherins? No, you are not. Ten points from Gryffindor and Ms. Granger, if you feel so ardently about this unfair situation, you may switch out with Potter and be with the three Slytherins. Does that make you feel better about Potter's well being?"

The room was silent as Hermione frowned at Snape, whose eyes darted to Malfoy, at whom Hermione could have sworn he winked at. She boiled inside. A set up. She would kill Malfoy. Getting up, she trudged over to the three awaiting boys, all of who smirked maliciously.

"Our own personal mudblood," Malfoy said loud enough for Harry and Ron to hear. "Oh, the possibilities."

Ron was across the room in a flash, his wand out and under Malfoy's throat. Harry was right next to him. Hermione stood, but Snape was faster, striding over and grabbing both Gryffindor boys by the back of the collar.

"Sit down, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter. Twenty points from Gryffindor each for disrupting the class."

Ron's eyes bulged as he was forced back to his seat by Snape's tight grip. "Didn't you hear what Malfoy just called Hermione!"

"Ten more points for arguing, now sit down!"

Ron grumbled and sat, Harry equally ticked off as he sat down. Hermione sighed and tried to ignore Malfoy, who seemed to be breathing down her neck.

"Now, all of you may head to the library to begin your research on the two potions. Deadline for both is two months, so choose well. Get out." Snape flicked his wand and the dungeon door flung open. Students moved out of the classroom and Hermione followed Zabini, Malfoy and Crabbe down to the Library. They sat down in the back, where they could undisturbed and Hermione glared at Malfoy.

"You set that up, prat," she hissed and he ignored her, propping his feet up on the table.

"Get to work. Don't want to miss the deadline."

She pushed his feet off the table and grabbed his collar. "Don't you _ever_ set me up like that again, understood, or I cut you off for months. Got it?"

Malfoy eyed her skeptically, as if she were joking, and then shrugged her off, standing. "You heard the lady," he muttered, nuzzling her cheek. "Get to work," he whispered into her ear huskily before moving past her and disappearing down an aisle of books. She stared after him and sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before turning to the others.

"You heard him," she said softly. "Let's get going."

They stayed in the Library until the class was scheduled to be over and then left, Hermione quickly separating herself from the boys and finding Harry and Ron waiting for her. Harry frowned.

"Hermione, you didn't have to do that for me," he told her and she sighed, shifting her bulging bag to her other shoulder.

"It was unfair for you to be alone."

"Yeah, but now you're alone!" Ron exclaimed. She smiled, patting his shoulder comfortingly.

"You don't have to worry about me, Ron," she told him. "I can take care of myself. They're not going to do anything to me, don't worry."

Ron looked uncertain, but nevertheless nodded in agreement. They began walking down towards Hagrid's hut for their Care of Magical Creatures class. Hagrid looked up and smiled to see them.

"'Ello, 'Arry, 'Ermione, Ron!" he greeted and all of them waved hello, approaching him as he put down a basket of raw meat. Hermione bit her lip.

"Um, Hagrid, what are we doing?" she asked cautiously and Hagrid smiled.

"Dragons."

Ron let out a small gasp, eyes widening. "HAGRID!!"

"DRAGONS?!?" Hermione shrilled and Hagrid hushed them, scowling.

"What's gotten inta the both of ya? 'Arry's been near dragons and E's not actin' the way you are."

Harry hadn't made a sound because he couldn't. His mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water as he became terribly pale. Ron patted his back, trying to coax a word out of him. Hermione stared at Hagrid.

"Hagrid, you can't take us to dragons!"

"Dumbledore got it approved by the Ministry, as long as it ain't a full adult. The one I got is jus' a youngun."

Ron had opened his mouth but the rest class had already arrived. Hagrid smiled and motioned for them to follow them. The class began around the large Hogwarts' lake to the far side. Students began murmuring amongst themselves about where they were going.

"I bet he's going to take us all into the Forbidden Forest and chop us up!" Pansy Parkinson muttered darkly. Zabini rolled his eyes at her.

"There are about thirty of us and only one of him," he pointed out. "He may be a half-giant, but most of us can definitely out run him."

"Besides, everyone knows Parkinson doesn't taste good raw," Seamus quipped, causing several Gryffindors to start laughing. Pansy glared at Seamus.

"Watch yourself, Finnegan," she snapped. "If the giant doesn't get you, than I will."

Seamus rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

Hermione watched the conversation silently and then glanced at Pansy. The raven-haired girl glanced at Hermione and smirked before returning to talk to Zabini. Malfoy leaned over and said something to her, causing her to laugh and look back at Hermione. Hermione scowled and hurried up to catch her friends.

Hagrid led them to a large opening within the trees where a sizable cage sat at the edge. The cage shook wrathfully and the students took a step back. Hagrid smiled.

"Don't worry, it's harmless," he told them and they all took another step back. He frowned. "This'll be part of yore N.E.W.T. exam for this class. All year, three groups that you'll be choosin' will be raisin' a dragon each. At the end, the groups who have successfully raised the animal will get an O on their N.E.W.T. The real challenge will be, as a demonstration for the 'ntire school, one person from each group, who I'll be pickin', will have to ride the dragon."

Cries of protest went up at this declaration as some people took even further steps away from the cage. Hagrid held up his hands.

"Start choosin' your groups and then come to me so ya can get yore dragon. You'll 'ave ta name 'em."

Ron grabbed Harry and Hermione's arms, eyes wide. "He wants us all dead, he does!" he whispered and Harry nodded furiously in solid agreement. Hermione pried Ron's fingers away.

"Will you two stop. Honestly, this can't be that bad if Dumbledore agreed to it."

"You can't be too sure about Dumbledore anymore," Ron muttered as they headed forward to claim their dragon. "He's been a bit off lately."

Hermione shot him a dirty look and he backed off, holding up his hands in defense. "It's true!"

Hagrid smiled and reached into the top of the cage, pulling out a Hungarian Horntail the size of a St. Bernard. "'Ave fun with him. 'E's yore responsibility now."

Hermione shied away and Ron and Harry had to take the leash that was attached to the rather unhappy Horntail. It looked between its new owners and leapt at them, teeth bared. Ron and Harry let out a yelp and took off across the clearing. Hermione was right behind them, the Horntail in close company.

Malfoy watched the performance as if he were ill, his face pulled into a grimace. Zabini noticed and smiled. "Don't want to face your dragons?"

"Don't play with me, Zabini. I own things scarier than that."

"Then why do you look like you swallowed something…unpleasant?"

"If that thing even touches her, I'll kill it," came his whispered response before he pushed himself up away from the tree he had been leaning against and walked over to Hagrid to collect his dragon.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy sat in the living room of Malfoy Manor, silently reading the Daily Prophet and drinking her tea. Her blonde hair ran down her back in soft waves as she ran a finger over her lips in concentration. To the left of her chair, a floating, legless crib rocked back and forth slowly, lulling its nine month old occupant to sleep. However, this was not to be. A three year old boy trundled in, a stuffed animal in one hand and a toy wand in the other. Narcissa's eyes raised demurely to rest on the boy and followed his movements across the room as he, not even noticing her, walked up to a chair, got onto it and leaned over the crib.

Five seconds later found the living room filled with wailing.

Narcissa sighed, setting down her book and rubbed her temples. "Victoria! Come…do something about this!!"

A dark-haired woman appeared in the doorway and she rolled her eyes, entering the living room and picked up the child in the crib.

"You know, he is just as much your responsibility as he is mine," she muttered and Narcissa sniffed royally.

"I have no reason to care for a child that has the potential for growing sick. I refuse."

Victoria rolled her eyes once more. "That's sad."

Narcissa chose not to answer and instead went back to her book. The three year old sat down next to her and stared at her for an extremely unnecessary long period of time. She finally looked at him, scowling.

"What?" she snapped and Victoria sighed.

"How did you become a mother?"

Narcissa glanced at the woman. "I had blonde hair, how about you?"

"I got married."

"Then shut up and let the little child speak."

Victoria shook her head and left with the small child. The three year old smiled and held out his toy wand. "Want it?" he asked. She eyed him and shook her head, holding up her book.

"No. I don't."

"Cissy?"

Narcissa felt herself melt at the affectionate nickname and stood, holding out her hand to the child. "Come, let us find something to eat."

The child smiled and followed Narcissa into the huge kitchen, where he sat down at the island table. Victoria was sitting next to him, patting the younger child's back soothingly. There was a pacifier in its mouth.

"There's some applesauce in the fridge," Victoria said and Narcissa nodded, opening the refrigerator door. A third woman entered, holding a letter.

"This came from your son, Narcissa," she said, handing the letter to the blonde woman. Narcissa straightened out and opened the letter.

"_Dear Mother,_

_I hope all is well at the Manor. Father is not there, I suppose. Ah, well…We are okay over here. School is on its way to be just as boring as it was last year. Hermione is missing the children, as you know. How is Gabriel? I hope his cold has cleared up. What about Salem? How is he doing? _

_What is the word about Cecil…_"

Narcissa faltered here and continued the letter silently. Both other women watched her carefully as she finished the letter and folded it, looking up.

"Have you seen my husband?" she asked the newly arrived woman.

"No. But my husband and another man are waiting to talk to you in the foyer."

Narcissa sighed and left the room, coming down the hallway and into the foyer. Two men looked up and the first held out his hand.

"Narcissa."

"Adrian."

"We have news about Cecil."

Narcissa shivered. "That's what I was afraid of. Come into the living room so we can talk."


	4. Death of a Death Eater

"Ron, you're not feeding it correctly."

"How the bloody hell am I supposed to feed it correctly without getting my arm bit off, Hermione?"

"No need to be snippy about it. I was just stating that you were doing it wrong, that's all."

Harry sighed and took the bottle away from Ron. "If you two are going to start bickering, then I'll do it. Good grief." He tilted Xavier's head back and stuck the bottle into its mouth. Xavier, the Horntail's name, growled greedily and inhaled the contents of the bottle in a matter of moments. Hermione hovered about a meter away from the creature, holding the basket that held the creature's care products. Ron sighed, sitting down and attaching the long leash to a tree trunk.

"Thank God that's over," he muttered as Xavier wandered away, searching for small mammals to eat. Harry sat down beside Ron and looked over at Hermione.

"You okay?" he asked and she glanced at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"You look distracted."

"I am. Between this and our potion's project, I'm completely worn out. Plus, I'm taking so many classes-"

"That's your own damn fault," Ron muttered and Hermione glared at him.

"Thanks Ron," she snapped. "I'm glad that you're being so supportive!" She stalked off after that and Harry glared at Ron.

"Good going," he growled. "Now you've got her off."

* * *

Ginny looked up from her homework to see Hermione come into the common room, plopping herself down on the couch and sighing heavily.

"Something wrong, Hermione?" she asked and the Head Girl shook her head, sighing once more.

"Your brother is impossible," she grumbled and Ginny smiled.

"That's Ron. What's going on between the two of you anyway?"

Hermione flushed and turned to her redheaded companion. "Excuse me?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'm not blind, Hermione. Everyone knows something's going on between you and Ron."

"Nothing is going on between me and anybody," Hermione snapped, folding her arms across her chest. "I can't believe you would even assume something like that."

Ginny frowned. "No need to take it seriously. I was just kidding around."

They were silent as Ginny continued her homework. Hermione had finished all of hers, so she eventually left the room and went back to her own common, where she found Roth sitting, reading.

"Hi," he greeted and she smiled, sitting down across from him.

"Hello."

"Someone's up in your room," he told her and she blinked.

"What?"

"Someone's up in your room. I don't know who, but I just thought you ought to know."

She thanked him and walked up the stairs to her door, where she stopped. Malfoy wouldn't come into her room for her, would he?

Pushing open the door, she gasped and closed it quickly behind her. Narcissa stood, smiling and holding out her arms for Hermione. "Hermione, it's so nice to see you again!"

Hermione hugged the woman and then stood back, eyes wide. "What are you doing here? Does Draco-"

Narcissa shook her head. "Best if he doesn't. I came about Cecil."

Hermione sat down heavily on the edge of her bed, biting her lip. "What's happened?"

Narcissa sighed, clutching her cloak tightly. "Cecil is dead, Hermione."

Hermione felt her heart plunge to her feet and tears came to her eyes. "Cecil's dead?" she gasped and Narcissa nodded sadly.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. I know how much you were attached to him. But you can't tell Draco. Cecil was too important to him."

"But how did this happen?!"

"The Dark Lord's arm is very long, Hermione. You know this well enough."

Hermione shivered at this and turned to look at the far wall. "Oh, Cecil…what will Draco do…Cecil was the only one that understood what happened…"

Narcissa sat down and took Hermione's hands. "How is Draco?"

"He's fine. I think he misses Gabriel."

Narcissa laughed. "The children are fine, Hermione. Gabriel's cold is gone, thank God. I hope this will not be a recurring incident, or I will have him quarantined to another part of the Manor."

Hermione bit her lip, feeling tears come. "And Salem?"

Narcissa sighed and hugged the young girl. "They are in the excellent hands of your mother and I. You will see them soon."

"I wish I was there," Hermione murmured, choking back her sobs. "I just…"

A knock at the door halted any further conversation. Narcissa stepped into the shadows of the room and Hermione, brushing away her tears, opened the door. Roth smiled wanly.

"Harry and Ron are at the door. They want to talk to you."

She nodded and he walked back down the stairs. Turning to look at Narcissa, she smiled. "Thank you, Narcissa," she whispered. "I really needed to hear about them."

Narcissa nodded and Hermione left.

* * *

Malfoy, at the moment, was not in the best of moods. Not only could he not find Hermione anywhere, but everywhere he turned, he seemed to be faced with Gryffindors. He had just entered the Head Hallway when, to his utter horror and disgust, he found Harry Potter and Ronald Bloody Weasley outside the Head Common's, no doubt waiting for the person he was tracking down.

"Potter, Weasley, what the hell are you doing here?" he snapped, not in the mood to insult first. Potter seemed to notice this because his next comment ticked Draco off to no end.

"What, no insults ferret? I'm disappointed. I would have liked to have a reason to let you kick your own ass."

Draco felt his hand curl around his wand. "I'm in no mood for this, Potter," he said. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"We don't have to tell you what we're doing here, Malfoy," Ron spat and Draco pushed him out of the way and banged on the Common door.

"Then get the hell out of the way."

Harry glared. "What the hell do you have to do in the Head Commons?"

"There _is_ one thing I could _do_, but it's inappropriate in front of such young ears," Draco grumbled, jerking his finger to Ron, who became red and opened his mouth to retaliate when the door opened and Hermione blinked, staring at Draco in shock.

"Malfoy?" she said tentatively, glancing behind him to see Harry and Ron fuming. "What are you doing here?"

He was having enough of the questions. She hadn't been in his arms in a week. A WEEK!! No normal, completely heterosexual man with the testosterone level Draco Malfoy carried went a week with out screwing something over, though Draco was the type that kept strictly to women, not like some men, who took anything that came at them.

"We need to _talk_," he hissed and she took a step back, identifying the wild look in his eyes.

"Malfoy, back off."

_What the HELL?!!?!_ He had was about to jump her all together, no thought to who was around, when Ron grabbed his shoulder, pulling him back away from the door.

"Get the hell out of here, Malfoy," he growled and Draco punched him flat out. He was sick of Gryffindors and he was sick of not having sex. Weasley had it coming. Hermione leapt in front of him just as Harry moved in to do some lateral damage.

"Stop it," she snapped, turning to Draco. "Go…do something Malfoy. I don't know, just get out of here, alright? Why don't you go to the Library and find a way to screw yourself over, alright?"

Draco opened his mouth, thought about what she had just said, and smiled, walking off towards the library. Hermione shook her head and turned to the boys.

"Are you alright, Ron?"

Ron grumbled something about lousy ferrets and Hermione smiled. "Don't let him bother you. Come on, what is it that you wanted?"

* * *

Malfoy tapped his foot against the floor, glancing at the clock with gaining impatience. She had told him the Library. What the hell was she doing?!

He paced and finally sat down. The Library door opened and Hermione came in, tucking several books into her bag. He watched her silently as she walked past him and headed to the back of the Library where they wouldn't be seen. He smiled and got up a few minutes later, coming over to where she was standing. She glanced at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You're pathetic."

"You're excellent."

She walked over to him, pushing him slowly back in the chair. She got up on the chair so that she was straddling him, nuzzling his neck as she ran her hands down his chest.

"Hermione," he whispered into her ear, making her shiver as she grabbed a hold of his belt and pulling him up into her. His lips parted in surprise as she teased him with hers, brushing them against his lips without giving him the full satisfaction of an actual kiss. Her fingers unbuttoned his shirt, letting her hands slide inside and push the shirt off his broad shoulders.

Then, a burning sensation ran through his arm and pain shot through his body, causing him to pull away slightly, gasping for breath. Her lips were still near his and he stared at them with a longing passion, but the pain intensified and he looked away.

"Get off," he ordered hoarsely, feeling his body shake faintly at the soft, rhythmic pain. She bit her lip and slid away from him, running a hand through her hair and looking away.

"Draco-"

"Get out of here," he whispered, buttoning his shirt and glaring at her. "I'm sure Potter and Weasley can entertain you."

She glanced at him before shouldering her bag and walking away hurriedly, leaving the Library to find her two friends. She ran into Zabini, who was rubbing his arm. He cast a glance over her disheveled appearance and she ignored him, continuing down the hall and trying to hold back her tears. Before she knew it, she was running down the hall to the Head Commons, where she entered swiftly, ran to her bedroom and slammed the door. Throwing down her bag, she fell into her bed, hugging her pillow.

_You knew this was coming_, she thought to herself.

* * *

Ron and Ginny looked up from doing homework to see Harry trudge in, looking preoccupied with himself. Ginny frowned.

"You okay, Harry?" she asked and he sighed, sitting down.

"I was talking to Dumbledore."

Ron groaned and Ginny shot him a look. Harry glanced at the redhead before continuing. "They just got word that Cecil Borris was killed yesterday by Death Eaters."

"WHAT?!" Ron yelped and people looked over. Ginny shushed him and motioned for Harry to continue.

"Apparently, they got him away from his guards and killed him."

"Why would Death Eaters kill their own?" Ron asked and Ginny shrugged.

"He was going to testify against them. Why else would they kill him?"

Harry shook his head. "That's what the Daily Prophet was going to print."

Ron frowned at that. "The Daily Prophet knew we had Borris?"

"Yeah, and apparently the Death Eaters got wind of him through that."

"But what does the Daily Prophet got to do with anything?"

"Borris wasn't going to testify against the Death Eaters. He just said he was going to tell us something that only he knew."

"Something the Death Eaters didn't know?" Ginny asked and Harry shrugged, leaning forward in his chair.

"See, that's the thing. When Remus talked to him while we were still at Grimauld, Remus said that Borris kept saying something about an accident and a weapon of some kind that the Death Eaters didn't know about. Only Voldemort knew and it had to be kept away from him. He kept saying that the weapon was too young or something. Too vulnerable."

"He was psychotic though," Ron muttered and Ginny nodded.

"Ron's right, Harry. Borris wasn't exactly well when he was caught."

Harry sighed. "Well, Dumbledore told me that I have to start up my training again with Snape, no questions."

Ron groaned. "Bugger."

"It's going to be hell."

Ginny frowned once more. "Have any of you seen Hermione?"

Ron shook his head. "We dropped her off at the Library. I haven't seen her since. She's probably still in there, reading a thousand and one books on…well, something."

Ginny shook her head, picking back up her homework. "You're absolutely clueless."

Harry laughed.


	5. Five's a Crowd

"Hogsmeade trip tomorrow," Harry muttered as the Trio sat down to dinner that Friday night after feeding and walking Xavier. Ron smiled.

"About time. What are we doing?"

Hermione coughed and looked up from her food. "Actually, I was hoping we could go separately this time."

Harry and Ron stared at her as if she had grown a second head. "What?" Harry asked. Hermione sighed.

"Look, I know we always go together, but…something's come up and I kind of promised someone I'd go with them this time."

Ron grew red in the face. "What do you mean, you promised _someone_? Who's the someone, Hermione?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I don't have to tell you everything, Ronald. I'm going somewhere with someone tomorrow, is that alright?"

Ron's eyes bulged in his face. "GOING OUT?!"

"Keep your voice down, Ron!" Harry hissed.

"GOING OUT?!?!?!"

"Ron, calm down!!" Hermione snapped at him, standing abruptly. "Good grief, you're as bad now as you were in fourth year!" With that, she turned on her heel and stormed away. Harry glared at Ron before standing and rushing after her.

"Hermione, wait!" he called and Hermione halted her war path so that he could catch up. "Are you alright?"

She sighed. "No, Harry. I'm not."

"You want to talk about it?"

She hesitated, looking back at the Great Hall. "Not yet. Maybe later, Harry."

He nodded understandingly. "When you're ready."

She sighed and rubbed her arm. "What about you? How have your lessons with Snape been going?"

Harry shook his head as they continued down the hallway. "I think I'm getting worse every time. Every time he says an attack, I freeze up for just a moment, but it's always that moment that gets me."

She patted his back sympathetically. "You'll get it, Harry. Don't worry. When this does come down to a war, we'll be right there for you, no matter what."

He smiled wanly. "I just hope I'm there, too," he muttered and she bit her lip, choosing to remain silent at the comment. She instead stopped him and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. He was surprised at the gesture and stood still for a moment before looking down at her.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" he asked softly and she looked up at him, eyes filled with tears.

"I just thought about what life would be like if I lost you or Ron," she whispered before burying her face into his chest. "I don't want to live in that world."

He hugged her back and kissed her forehead. "You're not going to lose Ron or me, Hermione. Voldemort's just going to have to kiss my ass."

She laughed and brushed away her tears. "Gosh, I must look like an idiot."

"Well, at least your concerned. Damned Ministry doesn't even care."

They continued down the hallway and she glanced at him. "What's up with you and…well, you know."

Harry winced and turned to her. "Are you talking about Ginny?" At her nod, he rolled his eyes and glanced behind him. "We stopped dating. It wasn't working."

Hermione frowned. "Then what do you look so scared about?"

He looked at her, eyebrow raised. "Ginny and I are still great friends, but not true with her and Dean." Hermione's eyes widened and he nodded. "She swore me to secrecy, Hermione, so you can't say anything. You _know_ Ron hates Dean with a vengeance anytime he's near Gin."

"But they broke up before she went-"

"We all talked about it and Ginny's still crazy about him."

"But Ron thinks-"

"Ron has something stuck up his arse. Don't worry about it. Ginny's going to tell him that she dumped me."

Hermione frowned. "Why is she going to tell him?"

Harry laughed. "Do you know what Ron would do to me if he thought _I_ broke up with Ginny? I'd be dismembered!!"

Hermione winced and patted his back. "I guess you're right."

"Since we're on the topic, what's going on between you and Ron?"

Her face flushed as they arrived at the Gryffindor Commons. "Goodnight, Harry," she muttered and Harry laughed, grabbing her arm.

"Nope, you tell me what's going on!"

"Nothing is going on! Ron and I are friends!"

"Like hell you are!"

"Did you not just hear me say I'm going to Hogsmeade with someone tomorrow?"

"Hiding your feelings? Who are you going with anyway?"

She shook her head and kissed his cheek. "Sorry, Harry. Have fun in Hogsmeade without me!" She walked off, leaving Harry shaking his head after her.

* * *

The crowd in Hogsmeade was smaller than usual and the reason was apparent. That morning, the Daily Prophet had printed that Lucius Malfoy had escaped Azkaban _again_. Of course, Dumbledore had assured the students that Hogsmeade was completely secured, but other tourists had not been equally assured.

Ginny walked beside Ron and Harry as they made there way out of Zonko's towards Honeydukes. "Ron, you know Filch is going to catch with those," she was saying. "Nobody in their right mind uses those in the castle!"

"Good thing he never uses his right mind," Harry mumbled and received an annoyed punch from Ron.

"At least I bought something worth buying," he snapped. "You just bought dungbombs!"

"Yeah, but I don't plan on getting myself expelled for using dungbombs. You'll get yourself killed with those."

"According to Hermione, getting expelled is worse," Ginny giggled and Ron glared.

"Fine, be smart. Where the hell is Hermione anyway?"

Harry sighed. "Ron, let it go. She's on a date. Leave her alone!"

"But, don't _you_ want to find out what prat she's out with?" Ginny asked and Harry's eyes widened.

"Not you too!"

"You have your invisibility cloak with you, don't you?" Ron asked eagerly and Harry backed up.

"Hold up, what-"

* * *

Hermione stood at fence guarding the Shrieking Shack, drumming her fingers against it impatiently. She was wearing a knee-length, black, spaghetti strap dress with silver trimming. Around her neck was a silver and gold chain with a lion pendant attached.

Draco Malfoy walked out from the trees, adjusting his collar. He wore casual black slacks, a white partly buttoned shirt and a dress jacket. He stopped in front of her, fixing his hair as he eyed her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Where are we going?" she asked and he smiled, reaching behind her ear and taking a white rose that had not been there a moment earlier.

"Out," he whispered, handing her the rose. She took it, holding it to her lips as she looked him over.

"You know, this doesn't mean I'm forgiving you for what you did," she muttered before taking his extended arm. He gave a trademark smirk.

"I don't expect it to."

"Ron, you're stepping on my toe."

"Sorry."

"Ow, Ron! My toe, Ron!"

"Will you two shut up? Someone's going to hear us."

The corner of the alley became silent and then a sigh was heard. "Ginny, what are you eating?"

"What?"

"Spit it out so that we can go _undetected_."

Ginny grumbled something and, after a moment, they all began walking, slowly mind you, towards the street.

"So, how are we supposed to find her?" Harry grumbled. "I mean, she didn't exactly tell us where she was going."

"She didn't tell us anything," Ron grumbled.

Ginny's eyes grew wide. "Look! Look, over by that restaurant. _Fireside_. That's Hermione!"

The boys looked over and their eyes widened. "That's Hermione?!" Ron gasped. Hermione was standing in front of the restaurant, staring into a window at some pastries.

"Do you see anybody with her?" Ginny asked.

"Look at what she's wearing," Ron muttered and Ginny raised an eyebrow at him.

"That's not what I asked you, Ron," she snapped, but Ron wasn't listening. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Hey, look, she's going inside."

Hermione went into the restaurant, finding Draco arguing furiously with a waiter.

"Why the hell not?" Draco growled, his full height seeming to show itself in a matter of seconds. The waiter, however, seemed to be determined, though he lacked the skill to disguise how scared he was.

"I s-say sir!" he exclaimed. "I'm s-sorry, b-but we simply c-ca-cannot seat you!"

"Give me a reason!" Draco roared and Hermione touched his arm.

"Calm down," she whispered. "You'll make a scene."

"The owner said simply that we are not to allow anyone that resembles…"

Hermione bit her lip. Wrong answer.

Draco had the man by the collar in a heartbeat and Hermione grabbed his arm. "Malfoy, stop!!" she cried, but he shrugged her off.

"People who resemble _who_?" the blond growled, eyes blazing. People in the restaurant were looking over and whispering. The waiter looked faint.

"P-perhaps I should notify the owner of the s-situation, eh?"

Draco released him. "I have no interest in eating here," he hissed. "However, perhaps I should refer my _father_ here, as it seams you all already know him so well."

The man paled and so did Hermione, who took hold of Draco and led him out of the restaurant and down the street before turning to him abruptly.

"You cannot threaten people like that," she hissed and he towered over her, glaring.

"I just got thrown out of a restaurant because my father's an escaped convict, mudblood. I will threaten whoever the hell I want."

She bit her lip, hurt by the name. His eyes softened and he sighed, reaching up to touch her but she shook her head and turned away, glaring across the street. He ran a hand through his hair and held out his arm.

"Why don't we find another place to eat?" he suggested quietly. She didn't take his arm but followed him down the street.

Harry was struggling to keep Ron inside the Invisibility Cloak as they watched Hermione and Malfoy walk through Hogsmeade after leaving the Fireside. Ginny's eyes were wide with shock.

"Did Hermione just come out of that restaurant with the ferret?" she gasped and Ron ripped Harry's hand away from his mouth.

"I'll kill the bastard," he spat and Harry grabbed him again.

"Hold up, we don't know anything yet," he snapped. "Come on, let's follow them."

Hermione handed the waiter the menu and waited as he walked away. They sat at a dimly lit booth in a romantic little restaurant called _Five Candles_. Draco leaned back in the seat and observed her.

"Something's wrong."

She glanced at him and sipped her water. "I…" She bit her lip as tears came to her eyes. He leaned over the table and grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly as he stared at her intently.

"Her-"

She shook her head, looking at their hands and moving her other hand over his. "Draco…Draco, Cecil is dead." Her eyes closed as he swiftly retreated his hand. There was silence and she opened her eyes to look at him. His fingers were embedded deeply into his scalp as he squeezed his eyes closed. His body was shaking slightly.

"Draco-"

"Stop talking," he growled, removing his hands and staring across the room. The candles at their table cast shadows, making his face more foreboding than it already was. His eyes were dark and, to her surprise, shining. He was on the verge of having tears in his eyes. She reached over and took his hand, squeezing it. He looked at it. "What happened?" he asked softly.

"Death Eaters. Draco, I know-"

"Maybe you do, but you can't help me," he snapped, pulling away his hand.

"I know that, but if you're going to pull away from me…your mother told me not to tell you, but I thought you had a right to know."

His eyes closed again. "He's dead…"

"Draco…" She stopped, unable to finish. He would not show it. He would wait until they were alone with each other. Until he could be vulnerable without others seeing.

He finally looked up at her and he gave a trademark smirk. The coldness masked the pain in his eyes. "What's up with you and Weasley?"

She frowned. "Why does everyone want to know?" she snapped. "Why are Ron and I such a hot topic amongst everyone all of a sudden?"

Draco laughed. "Because everyone wants to know when you and Weasley are going to hook up! He's not poking you already, is he?"

A loud cough interrupted them for a moment and Hermione glanced across the room as she flushed violently. "He most certainly is not! What a question? Pervert."

He wriggled his eyebrows at her sensually, leaning over the table. "I can afford it, can't I?" he whispered huskily and she pushed him back.

"I don't know why I agreed to this."

He smiled. "Well, if we can't discuss your love life, what of Potter's love life? I know he and Weasley's sister were banging each other."

A yelp and a crash went up at the side of the building and everyone turned to see that a waiter had tripped over something. The tray of food he had spilled was easily cleaned up and the stillness was restored.

Hermione scowled at him. "That is horrible terminology."

"Then what words would you like me to use?"

"They were not _banging_ each other. Ugh, you're perverted. They're not even together anymore. Ginny's with Dean, but since Ron hates Dean, she's not going to tell him. She's just going to tell him that she broke up with Harry."

"She did?"

"No, but it sounds better than Harry broke up with Ginny."

Draco laughed and leaned on the table. "So, you're not shacking up with Weasley, right?"

Hermione rolled her eyes as a waiter came by with their food. "No. I'm not."

Harry, Ron, and Ginny crouched in the corner of the room, eyes wide. Ron was staring between the red faces of Harry and Ginny, who were in turn staring at Hermione as she ate quietly with Draco Bloody Malfoy.

* * *

Hermione and Draco stopped in the Entrance Hall, coming back before anybody else would be arriving. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were standing by the door, undetected. Draco waited patiently as Hermione readjusted her shoe strap.

"Well, that was interesting," she told him as she stood again, smiling slightly. He shoved his hands into his pockets, staring down the hall.

"Come with me," he whispered but she shook her head, eyes soft.

"I have to find the others. Harry and Ron will want to know what I was doing."

"Screw them," he growled, stepping closer to her. Ron and Harry both drew their wands, glaring. Hermione touched his arm, sighing.

"Stop it. You're upset right now. Go find Zabini and maybe we'll talk later, alright?"

Draco's eyes blazed but he spun on his heel and stormed away. She watched him silently and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Things are supposed to be getting better," she muttered before sighing and walking slowly towards the Gryffindor Commons. Harry, Ron, and Ginny waited until she was gone and took off the cloak, glancing at each other. They then rushed down the hall after her.


	6. What Lies Beneath the Surface

She had just gotten into the common room when the three burst in, gasping for breath. Hermione's eyes widened and she stood from the couch.

"What are you three running around for?" she exclaimed and they glanced between each other. Ron looked like he was about to explode with anger, but Harry shook his head and smiled, pushing Ron into a seat furthest from Hermione.

"How was your day, Hermione?" he asked and she sat down, shrugging and staring into the fire.

"Alright, I guess."

"How was your date?" Ginny asked through gritted teeth, but Hermione hadn't noticed.

"It wasn't a date, Gin," she muttered. "I was meeting someone, that's all."

"Who?" Harry asked and Hermione scowled at him.

"What is this, Twenty Questions?"

"Well, this is one of the first times in a while when we all haven't gone to Hogsmeade together, so we were just wondering how going without us went," Ginny quickly explained, but Hermione was staring at Ron. He was glaring resolutely into the fire, ear tips red as his hair.

"Ron, are you alright?"

He flinched and turned to her. "How…" He took a deep breath to steady himself. "Where did you go, Hermione?"

"We walked around Hogsmeade for a while, then went to the Three Broomsticks," she lied smoothly and Ginny bit her lip, shocked that Hermione was lying so easily to them.

"You're not going to tell us who you went with?"

Hermione stood up, yawning. "It was nobody important, Ginny. Just someone I needed to talk to about some Head stuff. Don't worry, it was nothing exciting. Well, I'm going to turn in. I finished my homework. Goodnight, guys."

They watched as she left the common rooms and Ginny blinked.

"Did she just lie point blank to us about meeting Malfoy?" she whispered and Harry nodded. Ron stood abruptly and stalked up to the boys dormitories. Harry glanced at Ginny.

"I don't think he's had such a great day today."

* * *

Hermione had just come to the Slytherin room when a loud crash alerted her to something wrong. Several Slytherins rushed out of the common rooms, eyes wide. Zabini, Pansy and Crabbe arrived at her side, glancing behind them.

"Might want to get in there, Granger," Pansy grumbled, handing her a broken leg of a table. "He's really upset."

Hermione rushed in and gasped, pressing herself against the wall as a chair crashed into the fireplace. The Slytherin commons, located in the dungeons of Hogwarts, were made of stone and covered in thick carpets and beautiful dark furniture. At the moment, most of the furniture was broken. Draco stood in the middle of the room, chest heaving as he gasped for breath. He reached for a rather large love seat and Hermione ran for him.

"Draco, no!" she cried, grabbing his arm and he shoved her away, grabbing the love seat. She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, tears in her eyes. "DRACO, STOP!!"

He froze, staring down at her small hands. Turning around after releasing the love seat, he took in her presence as she looked up into his eyes tearfully. "Please stop, Draco," she whispered and tears ran down his face. He sank to the floor slowly and she sat down next to him, pulling him into her as he began to cry quietly into her chest. She held him close, caressing his hair and whispering into his ear.

"Shh, it'll be okay, Draco. We'll find another way to get through this…shhh…"

Zabini slowly closed the door of the common rooms and turned to the small crowd outside. "No one goes in until they come out, understood?"

They nodded silently and dispersed. Hermione kissed his forehead as his shoulders stopped moving.

"Draco?"

"What?"

"Cecil meant a lot to you, didn't he?"

He was silent for a moment before looking up at her. "He was the only one who could have fixed me, Hermione," he whispered. They held each other longer before Hermione finally pulled him to his feet and hugged him tightly. He kissed her forehead and then pulled away from her, looking around the Slytherin Commons.

"I'll fix it. You should go."

She nodded and kissed him softly before turning and leaving.

* * *

It only took the next day for Hermione to realize that something was wrong amongst her friends. Harry and Ginny were limiting their conversations to being short and Ron was ignoring her all together. Whenever she asked Harry about it, he shrugged and gave her an odd look before telling her he didn't know. She finally asked Ron outright while they were walking through the forest to find Xavier.

"Ron, can we talk, please?" she asked and he glanced at her.

"No."

Hurt passed through her eyes. "Ron, please-"

"Why can't you just tell us the truth, Hermione?!" he roared unexpectedly, rounding on her in a fit of rage. She stumbled back, eyes wide with shock.

"What are you talking about, Ron?!"

Harry grabbed Ron's arm. "Stop, Ron."

But Ron wasn't going to be stopped. He shrugged Harry off and glared at Hermione. "Tell us where you were yesterday, Hermione!"

She flinched. "I told you, I-"

"LIAR!!" Ron roared. "We know you were out with Malfoy!"

She gasped, her hands coming up to her mouth. "What?"

Harry grabbed Ron and pulled him back. "Shut up, Ron!!" he yelled and she turned to him also.

"Harry…"

"Hermione, ignore him-"

"Yeah, right!" Ron snapped, shoving Harry away and poking Hermione in the chest. "What was so important about talking about Harry, Ginny and I with Malfoy, our mortal _enemy_, Hermione?!"

"You followed us?" she whispered, unable to process what she was hearing.

"Of course we followed you! How could you lie to us about that, Hermione?! How could you possibly talk to Malfoy over us?!"

"Ron, you don't-"

"Like hell, I don't!" he snapped. "You said things…"

Her eyes widened. "Ron, please tell me you didn't hear what he said about us…Harry…"

Harry bit his lip, but she could see that he was angry too. "Hermione, I told you things you weren't to tell anyone else-"

"Oh, this isn't happening," she groaned, clasping her hands over her head. "No, you two don't understand. It wasn't a date! We…Hold on, why are you mad at me?!" She rounded on the both of them, eyes blazing. "If you two hadn't have been _following_ me, then this wouldn't be happening! How could you not trust me?!"

Harry became red, but Ron still seemed to think that they were the hurt party in the whole equation.

"That's not the point, Hermione!"

"Yes, Ron, IT IS!! How can I ever go anywhere by myself in I don't trust you? I never followed Harry when he went on his date with Cho!! I never followed any of you when you went on your own little dates and flings with girls or you guys just needed to talk! Why is it that you guys felt that you had to follow _me_? I can take care of MYSELF!!!"

Before either could say anything more, she stormed off through the woods. She had gotten far enough away from them before she sank to the ground, gasping for breath. Closing her eyes, she calmly tried to collect in her mind what had just happened.

They thought she was seeing Draco…

_No, they can't. We never did anything…but if they were with me the whole time…oh, what am I going to do… Draco…_

As if he had heard her, Draco appeared, Blaise and Pansy with him. A rather large Chinese Fireball was accompanying them. Blaise took hold of Hermione's arm as Draco raised an eyebrow.

"You're on your own," he pointed out unnecessarily. Pansy rolled her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked. Hermione shook her head and gave Draco a meaningful look. Draco handed Pansy the leash to the dragon and she took the hint, slipping her arm into Blaise's and they walked away. Draco ran a hand through his hair before unwrapping a stick of gum and putting it in his mouth.

"What is it?"

"They saw us yesterday."

He was silent and then turned to her. "What?"

The anger in his voice rendered her silent for a moment. She bit her lip. "They saw us at the restaurant…Harry, Ron and Ginny saw us together, Dra-"

He grabbed her by the collar, yanking her close. "What are you doing here then?" he hissed and she shoved his hand away, glaring.

"I needed to tell you! You would have killed me if I hadn't told you."

He proceeded to shove her into a tree, towering over her and cracking his neck. "I should kill you for telling me," he hissed and she slapped him.

"Get a grip," she whispered. "If you snap, then we're all dead."

He was silent for a moment before returning his gaze to her. The darkness in his eyes she had seen before was gone. He moved away from her, staring through the trees. "Go on, mudblood," he whispered. "Get the hell out of here."

She bit her lip and nodded, walking away. They would talk later.

* * *

Gabriel sat in Salem's room, playing with soft animals on the floor. Salem lay rocking himself in the crib, letting out little irritated growls every now and then. Gabriel giggled and stood, toddling over to the crib and looking in.

"Don't touch him," came a hoarse voice and Gabriel turned around, smiling.

"Bubba!" he cried before running into the arms of Lucius Malfoy. The ragged man hugged the small boy before pointing at Salem's crib.

"Is he okay?" he asked and Gabriel nodded.

"Cissy lookin' for ya."

Lucius nodded and stood from the corner of the room, opening the door silently and looking down the hall. The clothes he wore hung off of his thin, but tall, frame. The circles under his eyes seemed to give him a skull-like look as his eyes stared out dead on the world. He made his way slowly up to where his room was and opened the door.

Narcissa looked up and sighed, looking back down at the letter she was writing.

"_I must be going now, your father has just arrived_," she proceeded to write and Lucius sat down at the far end of the room so that the shadows covered him.

"Who's letter is that?"

"It's for our son."

"How is he?"

"How the hell do you think he is, Lucius," she snapped, not looking at him. "He continually writes and tells me that he is getting weaker. He is getting more and more unstable, Lucius."

"Find Cecil."

"Cecil is DEAD!!" she screamed at him. "Your people killed him!"

Lucius glared. "Watch your tongue, Narcissa."

"Or what?" she spat, finally turning to give him a look of loathing that would have done Severus proud. "Are you going to hurt me?"

He shook his head, eyes darkening. "No, I'll simply cut it out."

She bit her lip and walked to the door. "Get out. Aurors are coming to search the house to make sure I'm not hiding you here. Get out."

He stood compliantly and walked to the door she was holding open. He paused, reaching up and touching her cheek. "Tell him that I'll be around to talk to him," he whispered and she shoved his hand away, glaring.

"Why don't you tell him that yourself?" she hissed. "Leaving a calling card in Hogsmeade, I'm sure he'll love that."

Lucius closed his eyes, using all his power not to hit her. He had never hit her. He wouldn't start now. Opening his eyes, he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Keep the children safe."

Then he was gone.

* * *

Ginny sat in front of the fire in the Gryffindor Commons, a strand of hair wrapped around her finger. Dean came in, rubbing his jaw ruefully and sitting down across from her. She frowned.

"What happened?"

"Your brother."

"Oh. It doesn't look that bad."

"Then I won't show you the rest of what he did to me."

She winced and reached over, patting his cheek. "I'm sorry. I'll have to find my brother and talk to him about this."

Dean nodded and leaned in, kissing her softly. She groaned, slipping into his lap as he ran a hand through her hair.

"OI!"

Ginny fell out of his lap, eyes wide as Ron stood in the doorway, body shaking with absolute wrath. "Ron, hold on-"

Ron leapt across the room and Dean flew out of the chair, making it to the stairs before Ron grabbed his robes and yanked him back.

"RON, STOP!!" Ginny screamed just as Harry sprinted in.

"He realized that you would be in…oh shit, RON!!" Harry rushed over and took hold of the infuriated Weasley as Dean shoved him off and scrambled halfway up the stairs, a fair distance away from Ron.

"Stay away from her, you bastard," Ron snarled and Ginny stormed up to him.

"That's not your decision, Ron!" she yelled at him and he glared at her.

"He used you, Ginny!!"

"I did NOT!!" Dean yelled and Ron lunged at him. Ginny and Harry heaved him back down the stairs.

"Stop it, Ron!" Ginny demanded. "Dean hasn't hurt me at all!"

"I don't want him near you!"

"Well, that's not your decision!"

"Mum and Dad don't like him either!"

Ginny was taken aback. "What?"

Ron pushed past her and mounted the stairs, shoving Dean. "Stay away from her or I beat the crap out of you, understood?" he sneered and Dean opened his mouth to retaliate. Ginny shook her head hurriedly, not really in the mood to send her brother and her boyfriend to the Hospital Wing in matchboxes. He closed his mouth and merely glared before heading up the stairs. Ginny took a deep breath and turned around, walking slowly to the door before stopping and turning around.

"I HATE YOU, RON!!" she screamed before running out of the commons. He blinked, eyes wide. Harry just shook his head.


	7. Our Illustrious Slytherin Prince

**I am soooooooooooo sorry! This has been done for about... forever, but I just haven't had time to get on the internet and download it...or I just couldn't... I am SOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!**

* * *

The Trio, plus Ginny, were not talking. Rather, Hermione wasn't talking to the others and vice versa. She kept to herself in the Library and found sanctuary in Draco, finding herself just falling into his arms to cuddle with him every night in the Slytherin Commons. She was confiding in her letters to Narcissa and to her parents and, one day at the Slytherin practice she was attending, talking to Pansy. 

"How are the kids?" Pansy asked as they sat down in the stands, watching the Slytherin team zip around overhead. Hermione shrugged.

"I don't know. I haven't written my parents."

"How are you and Draco?"

Hermione turned to her, face red. "That's not even appropriate."

"So?" Pansy asked, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "How is Draco doing now that you two have had so long to warm up to each other?"

Hermione laughed. "Too long. I don't know. I…"

Pansy smirked at her. "You like him, don't you?"

Hermione flushed violently. "I never said that!"

"You were going to. Don't worry about it. Shacking up with someone for a couple years does that to some people."

Hermione sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "He's just…he's lost, Pansy. Right now. And I'm afraid that, come November…"

Pansy's eyes widened in realization. "He's going to…"

Hermione nodded and groaned, putting her face in her hands. "I don't know what I'm going to do. He'll…he'll hit me…he'll say things…they killed Cecil, Pansy."

"No! What are you going to do… I mean, no one else knows the cure…"

"Ladies?"

Both girls looked up to see Conner McKnight, the new Slytherin Keeper, hovering in front of them. Pansy raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"Our illustrious and glorious Slytherin Prince wishes to know whether you plan on sitting on your lazy arses all day or if you're going to go get the team a wonderfully soothing drink so that we may quench ourselves and be able to put Ravenclaw team to an abominable shame?"

Hermione giggled and stood, Pansy with her. Pansy rolled her eyes. "We'll go get your bloody drinks," she snapped.

"Hope we don't spit in them," Hermione grumbled and the two girls left the stands.

* * *

"Harry?"

Harry looked up to see Kelsey walk into the commons. He glanced around and smiled. "Hey, Kelsey. How's everything going?"

She rolled her eyes, sitting down next to him. "I am absolutely dreading our first game against Slytherin," she told him and he laughed.

"Don't worry. We don't play them until after Hufflepuff. We'll have it easy going in the beginning."

She smiled and then wrinkled her nose, laughing. "Wow, what is that smell?" she exclaimed and he sniffed and then winced.

"Sorry, that's me. I forgot to shower after we came back. I have so much homework, it's ridiculous."

She gave him a coy smile before standing. "Well, I like it, Harry." She then leaned down, pecked him on the cheek and flounced off up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Harry stared ahead and then smiled, shaking his head and turning back to his homework.

* * *

A tinkling glass at dinner alerted the entire student population to an announcement. They all looked up to see Dumbledore's smiling face.

"Now, as we all know, tomorrow is the first Quidditch match and it's between Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Now, as it the first of the last games we will have with our seventh year students, most of whom make up our Quidditch teams, we will be having a special treat. All of the seventh year parents will be joining us tomorrow for the next four games so that they get to see every team play."

A murmur went up within the House tables as students started chatting. Dumbledore held up his hands. "This time will also be for the rest of you to show them around the grounds. They will be leaving after the four games, but will be returning at the end of the school year to see all of the seventh year students involved with Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures project. Please show Hogwart's courtesy and any student found um…misbehaving, will receive proper correction from Mr. Filch. Thank you."

As Dumbledore sat down, Hermione smiled and picked up her fork. Harry sat down in front of her and she blinked. "Um…hi."

"Hi," he muttered before sighing. "Listen Hermione, about the past…well, you know. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for acting like an arse towards you and ignoring you. It's just that…well, it's in the past now, so let's just forget about it. Just promise me one thing, alright?"

She smiled. "Anything."

"Don't hang around Malfoy. He's no good to you, Hermione."

Her smile faltered, but she kept it up and looked down the table. "How are Ron and Ginny?"

Harry sighed. "They're at it. Ron's after Dean's blood and Ginny's trying to contact her parents about it."

"Well, she'll be able to talk to them tomorrow. I can't believe all the parents are coming! This is going to be so excit…" She bit her lip at the shadow that passed over Harry's face as he stared down at his food. "Oh Harry, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have-"

"Don't worry about it, Hermione," he mumbled, giving her a wan smile. "I haven't seen your parents in a while. How are they?"

"Fine. My dad's on a business trip to the States, so he won't be able to make this. My mum will probably come though."

Kelsey popped up, sitting down next to Hermione. "Hey Hermione, Harry," she greeted and Harry flushed, glancing at her before returning his gaze to his food. Hermione gave him an odd look before turning to Kelsey.

"Hi. How are you?"

"Fine, and you?"

"Good."

"Look, I never got to ask you, but do you know who that guy over there is?"

Both Harry and Hermione looked up to watch as Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini got up to leave the Great Hall.

"Which one?" Hermione asked, frowning. Kelsey bit her lip.

"The blond one."

Hermione choked on the juice she was drinking as Harry coughed violently. "What?!" they both exclaimed at the same time and Kelsey raised an eyebrow at them.

"The blond. Some friends of mine in Ravenclaw were all talking about how sexy he is, but I don't remember his name."

"Sexy?!" Hermione spluttered, flabbergasted. Kelsey smiled.

"Oh, come on, Hermione. We're both young women. That there is a fine piece of man. They say he's well rounded, if you get what I-"

"Yes, I get what you're saying," Hermione snapped, astounded at the girl. She was talking about Draco. _Her_ Draco. "Why would you want to know about a prick like him?"

"I don't appreciate being called that, Granger," came a silky voice like ice on the back of her neck, causing the hairs to stand on end. She whirled around, gasping in shock to see Draco Malfoy standing right behind her, a slightly amused look on his face. "I might have to call you something back." He leaned in so that only she could hear. "And I could say _oh_ so many nasty little things. I know what you like to be called, naughty little words."

Her face grew red and she shoved him away. "You're impossible!" she growled at him as Harry stood.

"Sod off, Malfoy," he snapped and Malfoy's eyes rose to meet Harry's.

"Why don't you…_make_ me, Scarhead? I'd really like to see what you'd do."

People were looking now, though no one from the teacher's table, except Snape, who had no interest in the fight unless Potter took a swing, had noticed. Harry leapt over the table to stand in front of Malfoy.

"I could grind your face into your arse, ferret," Harry growled and Malfoy laughed.

"You wouldn't. You know why? Because I'd kill you." He leaned in so that his lips were near Harry's ear. "And what good are you to the Dark Lord if I kill you?" he whispered. "Hold on, I'd be doing him a favor. Maybe I should." He leaned back, sneering. "I wouldn't waste my time on you." Shoving past Harry, he began down the aisle when Harry pulled out his wand, pointing it into Malfoy's back.

"Come back here and prove it, you pathetic excuse for a worm," Harry hissed and Malfoy slowly turned around. He then pulled out an object that caused several people to take a step back, gasping. It was a Muggle gun. Hermione put her hands over her mouth, eyes wide in shock. Malfoy had carried not a magical weapon, but a Muggle weapon onto school grounds. Harry took a step back as well, his wand arm dropping to his side in shock.

Malfoy wore a look of cold indifference as he put the gun on the table. "You could have been bleeding on the floor and no one would have known," he whispered. "A pity I don't have the time to take your blood off of my clothes. Pity." He then turned around and made his way out, which was easy as no one wanted to stand in his way. Hermione closed her eyes.

_Oh God, it's starting_, she thought to herself.

* * *

Seventh year students had milled into the Entrance Hall that Saturday morning so that they could greet their parents when they arrived. They were coming by the Hogwarts' Express, which they had been informed by Nearly Headless Nick, had arrived about ten minutes ago.

Hermione stood next to Harry, Ron and Ginny, though Ron was sure to stand on one side of Harry while Hermione and Ginny stood on the other side of Harry.

"When are they coming?" Ginny asked impatiently. She had tagged along as she wanted to talk to her parents about her current boy troubles.

"They should be here soon," Hermione muttered, her mind not entirely there. It was still going back to last night in the Slytherin Common Room.

"_Draco Malfoy, what they hell are you doing with a GUN?!?!" Hermione screamed as she stormed into the commons. Draco was slouched in a chair in front of the fireplace, not moving. "Draco, answer me!"_

"_It's happening, isn't it?" he whispered softly and she bit her lip._

"_Answer me, Draco," she hissed, refusing to answer. But he refused to let up. _

"_I'm turning into it, aren't I…"_

_She rushed up to him and slapped him in the face. "You had a GUN!! You could get EXPELLED!!!"_

_He grabbed her arm and yanked her down to his height, glaring. "DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE?!?!"_

_She bit her lip as he squeezed harder. "Draco, let go!"_

"_ANSWER THE QUESTION!"_

"_YES!!" she cried, tears rushing into her eyes. "Yes, you are!! You had a GUN, DRACO!!"_

_He pulled her into him, kissing her fiercely. She slapped him again and he pushed himself onto her, eventually overpowering her with his body._

"THERE THEY ARE!!"

Hermione looked up and smiled as a group of adults and small children made their way up the hill, chatting amongst themselves and waving to their embarrassed children. Hermione could see her mother and hurried down to greet her, hugging her and smiling.

"I can't believe you're here!" she cried and Victoria laughed.

"Well, I didn't know I'd be one of the few non-magical people here," she said. She then lowered her voice, leaning closer to Hermione. "But you know, Narcissa explained to me that I'm probably the first Muggle ever to step foot on this campus! I'm so excited!"

Hermione nodded and then bit her lip, glancing around.

"You didn't bring them, did you?" she asked, nervousness dancing around her question. Victoria smiled and pointed discreetly to where Draco and Blaise were standing. Blaise's parents hugged both boys and said something that made Draco hide a smile and Blaise scowl. Then she saw Narcissa approach out of the crowd and Hermione's heart stopped.

"Oh…they're beautiful…"

Victoria smiled wanly as Draco kneeled down in front of a three year old boy, who was sporting lovely green dress robes and in his hand he held a white and red rose. Draco smirked at the boy and then looked at the bundle in Narcissa's arms. Hermione felt tears in her eyes as she saw Draco receive the bundle and look down at it, his smirk gone.

These were his baby boys.


	8. Comatose

Hermione sat in the love seat with Draco, Gabriel asleep in her arms as she rested her head on Draco's shoulder. Draco had an arm wrapped protectively around her, Salem in his other arm. Blaise was in the seat next to them, eyes closed as he slept.

The others sat in another area of the room, watching them silently. Victoria shook her head. "What are you going to do about Cecil?" she asked in a soft voice and Saline groaned.

"He'll change. She won't be able to stop it."

"She's a strong girl," Narcissa murmured. "It's happened before." But Saline shook her head.

"That's not what I'm talking about. He won't just change physically. Mentally, emotionally, he will change. His attitude towards her. And she won't realize it and he won't be able to explain it. Every change is worse. He'll do things…she needs to be prepared."

Victoria watched as Hermione looked up at Draco, muttering something. He remained silent for a moment before leaning down and kissing her softly. Their lips parted, but stayed close to the others as Draco scanned her face. He whispered something and she smiled, resting her head against him and closing her eyes.

"They're beautiful together," she murmured and Adrian laughed.

"Remember when they wanted the other's blood," he said and they all nodded.

Draco glanced over at the adults and smiled wanly. "They're talking about us."

"Parents always talk about their kids. It's normal."

Gabriel shifted and Hermione pulled him closer. "Do you remember when I told you about him?"

Draco closed his eyes, giving a short laugh. "Not with much joy."

_Hermione hovered over the wand, watching it anxiously. She had locked herself in the bathroom, waiting for the result and praying to God it turned red. It was about a week after the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament and she should have been with Harry, supporting him. But this was more important. _

_The wand vibrated and Hermione pounced on it, picking it up and closing her eyes. She then opened them and groaned. The light shimmering at the end of the wand was blue. Closing her eyes again, she bit her lip. _

This can't be happening_, she thought to herself. _I can't be pregnant_. But the test didn't lie and she had to accept what had happened. _

_Taking a shaky breath, she quickly straightened herself and left the bathroom. Walking down the stairs, she headed to the common room door. Ron looked up from his homework and frowned. _

"_Oi, Hermione!" he called. "Where are you going?!" _

_She froze and turned around, glancing at him. "I have to talk to somebody," she whispered. "I'll be back soon." With that, she hurried out of the Gryffindor Commons. She headed to the Library, where she knew he would be. He was always in there, mostly because it was the only place they could meet without getting caught. She found him in the very back, eyes closed and feet propped up on the table. She watched him silently for a moment, realizing that he was the one who put life into her. He was the one who had impregnated her. Not that he had meant to. Or wanted to._

"_Malfoy," she whispered softly and his eyes opened. He looked at her with cold indifference. Like she was something at the bottom of his shoe. She bit her lip again. "Malfoy, I have to talk to you."_

"_Can't it wait?" he snapped. "I have things to do."_

"_Like sleep?" she retaliated, not much in the mood to be interrupted. "Please, Malfoy. This is important."_

"_How's that?" he grumbled, closing his eyes again. She gulped, lowering her eyes to the ground. _

"_I'm…I just…I was late, Malfoy, so I checked and…"_

_His eyes slowly opened and he stared at her. His feet were no longer on the table. "And what?" he whispered. She closed her eyes. _

"_I…Malfoy, I'm pregnant…"_

_She felt small at that moment. She was fourteen. No fourteen year old should ever be pregnant. But the situation had been such as it was bound to happen. _

_Draco was thinking along the same lines, though his were more violent thoughts. He stayed where he was for a while, staring at her. What could he possibly say?_

"_I…this can't happen," he finally said, standing and walking to her. She looked up at him and he pushed her into the bookcase. She gasped and he glared at her. "This _isn't_ happening. You are not pregnant."_

"_Mal-"_

"_No," he interrupted, leaning into her. "You don't understand. You are in school. _We_ are in school. Someone will notice. You are _not_ pregnant, understood?" _

_Her eyes widened and she shook her head. "No!"_

_He blinked. "What?"_

"_No, I will not! I know what you want and I won't do it!"_

"_Listen mudblood-"_

"_NO!"_

_He clamped his hand over her mouth and looked over to the front of the Library. Nothing moved and he turned back to her, glaring. "Are you serious?!"_

"_It's a baby-"_

"_That's right!" he hissed. "You are fourteen years old. You are not having a baby!"_

"_I can hide it!" she whispered persistently. She didn't know why she was advocating for this, but she knew that she had to have this child. "There are charms!"_

"_Damn it, Hermione!" He pulled away from her and started pacing restlessly. She watched him and then glanced at the clock. _

"_I have to go," she whispered softly and he turned to her, eyeing her critically. _

"_I'm going to write my mother," he muttered angrily before storming out. _

"Things have changed," Hermione murmured. He grunted, but she didn't hear. She had already fallen asleep.

* * *

"I didn't know Malfoy had siblings," Arthur Weasley said that morning at breakfast. Tables had been put out on the grounds of Hogwarts and Hermione, her mother, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and several Weasleys were eating breakfast at a table.

Ron shrugged, glancing over to where the Malfoys, Zabinis, Crabbes and Goyles sat several hundred meters away, chatting and eating. "I didn't know either."

Hermione hid her smile and so did Victoria, who coughed into her juice and bit down a giggle. Harry put down a half-eaten biscuit and frowned. "So, what are we doing today?" he asked and Fred, who was there also, leaned forward, grinning at Ginny.

"I'd _love_ to meet this Dean Thomas fellow Ron's told us so much about," he said and Ginny flushed, glaring.

"You'll do no such thing," she growled. George laughed.

"Whose going to make us?" he quipped and Ron smiled.

"I told you," he muttered to Ginny before pointing. "He's over there, the dolt."

"Ronald, language," Molly chided before turning around and frowning. "He does look shifty, doesn't he dear?"

Ginny's eyes widened. "What is this, an international affair?!" she cried, outraged. "I am perfectly capable of picking my own boyfriends!"

Nobody seemed to be listening to her, however and she let out a frustrated growl. Hermione patted her hand comfortingly. "Don't worry about it, Ginny," she whispered. "This will blow over soon enough."

Ginny nodded and Hermione glanced at Harry, who wasn't really paying attention. He seemed to be glancing over his shoulder, scowling. She leaned towards him.

"Is something wrong, Harry?" she asked quietly and he glanced at her and scooted closer so that only she could hear him.

"You know Kelsey, right?" he asked and she nodded. "Well, she's been acting really strange towards me."

Hermione laughed. "Maybe because she likes you, Harry."

Harry, however, shook his head and glanced over her shoulder. "No, it's not that. She doesn't like me, that's just it. I was walking down the hall the other day and I heard her comment to her friend that she didn't like me that way and that we were just friends. I mean, I sit next to her in Divination, so we talk a lot. But, when we're not in that room and we're together, she gets funny around me, like she does like me. It's weird."

Hermione scowled and looked over to where Kelsey sat with her parents and friends, chatting eagerly with her friends. "Maybe we should just wait a while and see what happens. Do you like her?"

Harry shrugged, picking at his food. "I don't know…"

She smiled. "Well, don't worry about it, Harry. We'll sort it out sooner or later."

Harry nodded slowly and Victoria stood up. "Hermione, why don't we go on a walk?"

Hermione got up and followed her mother down to the lake, where they began walking around it. Victoria glanced at her daughter. "You're liking him, aren't you?"

Hermione blushed, knowing what Victoria was talking about. "I don't know. I mean…it's coming on four years, isn't it? I don't know if I should be liking him or not."

"Well, he is hard to get along with, isn't he?"

"Yeah…I don't know. Maybe I just…" She stopped and looked seriously at her mother. "Can we talk about something we would keep to ourselves?"

Victoria's eyes widened and she pulled her daughter down so that they were sitting by the lake. "What is it?"

Hermione bit her lip and looked at the lake. "The…"

"Sex?" Victoria prompted and Hermione flushed. "Come on Hermione. Get used to it."

"The sex," Hermione continued, "is…amazing!"

Victoria laughed. "I would guess so. You've had two kids, Hermione, something's gotta be going right."

Hermione ran a hand through her hair. "It's not just the sex, though, mum. It's…it's being with him…being near him and just listening to him…" She stopped and turned to look at her mom. "He's the son of a Death Eater, a Death Eater himself, yet…he would never hurt me, mum…"

"I know-"

They were cut off by a rather strangled roar that erupted from the Forbidden Forest and echoed around the grounds. Silence fell over the dining areas as Hermione and Victoria got to their feet, staring at the woods. There was a loud crashing sound and Hagrid appeared at the edge of the wood, running as fast as he could. He was covered in blood and his small eyes were wide in fear.

"RUN!!" he roared. "GET TA THE CASTLE, QUICK!!"

People started muttering and a woman screamed when trees fell and, out of the forest erupted what appeared to be a rather large, rather angry, cross between a dragon and a lion. It was the size of a small dragon, with a reptilian head, a scaly body and fur at the end of its tail and on its belly. Frightening steel claws extended from its paws/talons and it bore several rows of startlingly ferocious needle sharp teeth. People started screaming as more of them appeared, surging up the hill towards the crowds of now hysteric people. Hermione grabbed her mother's hand and dragged her up the hill, eyes wide as she witnessed one of the creatures leap at a student, nearly catching her by the leg.

Screams and shrieks went up as people fought to get in and around the castle. Hermione slipped and lost her grip on her mother.

"HERMIONE!!" Victoria cried, but she couldn't stop as people jostled her forward, trying to get to the Entrance Hall. Hermione tried to get up, but people kept pushing her around on the ground, someone even stepping on her stomach and knocking the wind right out of her. Gasping for breath, she screamed as pain like a white hot poker surged through her leg. One of the creatures had dug its claw into her ankle and had begun dragging her back, along with three other students who were equally screaming. One she recognized as Pansy.

Another one of the creatures leapt over, surprisingly agile despite its enormous size. The creature that had Hermione released its victims and Pansy grabbed Hermione's arm. The others student made a break for it and both girls had to turn away in horror as one creature dove at it, clamping its jaw around the student's head.

Hermione rolled onto her back and screamed. The last thing she saw was the creature's jaws diving at her. And then darkness.

* * *

There was a silence in Hogwarts. Death slinked down the quiet halls, daring those who hid within the commons to come out and play. It had claimed nine already. Only two lay in the Hospital Wing. Pansy Parkinson and Hermione Granger lay on the verge of being terminal, both deathly pale and unaware of their surroundings.

Harry, Ginny, and Ron had visited every day despite prior discord between them all. They sat for about thirty minutes, just watching her and talking softly. They would also see Pansy's parents come in some times, or even Zabini and Malfoy would come into the Hospital Wing. When they came in, Harry noticed that Malfoy's condition seemed to get worse every time he came in. He was more pale than usual and there was always a band of sweat across his brow. Harry even noticed that he constantly glanced over at Hermione's bedside, especially when Madam Pomfrey would come to tell them of any new developments, which only happened twice, and it was only to tell them that both girls' vital signs were slowly deteriorating.

One day, when only Malfoy was visiting Pansy and all the Weasleys, Harry, and Victoria were visiting Hermione, Madam Pomfrey came out of her office, face grave. Victoria had her daughter's hand clutched in hers as the Healer walked over to the bed, sighing.

"I have no good news," Madam Pomfrey said softly. "The injuries she sustained are such as…well, you all already know that much." She sighed. "Her heart rate is slowing down. There is barely any brain activity and her bones refuse to grow back. Ms. Granger…Perhaps it would be best if you started making arrangements."

Victoria gasped and turned to her motionless daughter. "No…"

Ginny shook her head. "But, you have to be able to do something!" she cried. "People get attacked all the time!!"

"Yes, but not by whatever attacked Miss Granger, Miss Weasley," Madam Pomfrey told her. "I am very sorry about all of this, but if you excuse me, I have to relay the same sad news to Ms. Parkinson's parents."

With that, she walked off. Victoria had tears in her eyes as she looked on her daughter. "Oh, Hermione…" Her eyes drifted over to Malfoy, who was sitting by Pansy's bed, watching them with a frown on his sweaty face. She bit her lip and then burst into tears, sobbing uncontrollably. His lips parted as if to say something, but nothing came and he closed it, standing abruptly and leaving the infirmary. He kept walking, Victoria's sobs echoing in his ears.

_There's no hope for you,_ hissed a nasty little voice in his head and he shook his head, taking a turn onto a smaller hallway.

"Go away," he grumbled.

_You have to accept it. She's going to die and it's going to be your fault_.

"I had nothing to do with her getting hurt! I would never hurt her."

_You keep telling yourself that. Where were you when she was attacked?_

"I was…" Draco stopped, standing in front of the Slytherin Common Room door. He didn't remember anything that happened ten days ago. "I was somewhere."

_You're pathetic._

"Yeah, well at least-"

"Since when did talking to one's self become a symptom?"

Draco turned around to see Blaise cautiously approach. He eyed the boy carefully before looking away.

"I'm not dangerous, Blaise."

"Not yet, anyway."

"What the hell does that mean?" Draco spat and Blaise backed off a bit.

"Listen, I didn't want to talk to you about this earlier because of Hermione, but…do you even remember what happened? Where you were when she and Pansy got attacked?"

"I think you're implying that I was the one that attacked them," Draco growled, stepping closer to Blaise. The Slytherin took a step back and shrugged.

"I'm not going to deny it. You didn't show up until later that night."

"I didn't attack her."

"You're an idiot."


	9. Of Sickness and Health

That night, Draco brought Gabriel to see Hermione, as everyone else was gone. He had made sure Madam Pomfrey was fast asleep before he brought the child up to Hermione's bed. Gabriel climbed up into the bed and sat down on the edge, touching her arm.

"Mummy," he mumbled as Draco glanced over at Pansy's bed and sat down, holding his face in his hands.

"Gabriel…"

He looked up and watched as Hermione's hand came up temporarily and then hit the bed again, too weak. He got up and walked to her side, watching as her eyes flickered momentarily before shutting.

"Gabriel, is that you?" she murmured. Gabriel smiled.

"Yes, Mummy."

Draco touched her face and she moaned.

"Draco?"

He didn't answer. He couldn't. His throat had constricted itself. He took her frail hand.

"Draco?"

He kissed her hand, feeling his stomach churn in anger and guilt.

"Gabriel, honey…is daddy there?"

"Yes, Mummy," the little boy answered and Draco pulled away, standing and moving to the window.

"Draco…where are you?"

He looked back at her to see her hand reaching out for him. He reached out for it and froze, eyes wide on his own hand. It was darkening and the skin seemed to be sticking more to the bones and veins that ran through his hand. Gabriel noticed and shook Hermione's shoulder.

"Mummy, what's happening to Daddy?" he asked.

"Draco…"

Draco grabbed Gabriel and, ignoring the little boy's cries for release, left the infirmary quickly. Leaving the boy in the care of Blaise in the Slytherin Common Room, he grabbed a sheet of parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink. Sitting down at the table in front of the common room's fire, he ran his darkened hand through his hair.

_Father,_

_I need you to send me two vials of _Corestella_. I know that you can get your hands on it through connections in Azkaban, so send it __immediately__. Don't ask questions._

_DM_

He closed his eyes for a moment before standing and rapping on the door of a first year dormitory. A boy stuck his tousled head out and blinked sleepily up at Draco.

"What do you need?" he muttered and Draco held up the rolled up parchment.

"Runner."

The boy disappeared and returned with another one, who was smaller and more awake than his counterpart. Draco handed the boy the parchment and ten Galleons.

"You get ten more when you return," he stated and the boy nodded, tucking the parchment into his robes and leaving the commons. Draco turned back to the seating area, where Blaise was holding a sleeping Gabriel in his arms. Blaise glanced up at him.

"Maybe this should have been something you should have thought of earlier, when they weren't dying," he muttered as Draco sat down, staring into the fire.

"Yeah…the question is, why didn't I?"

* * *

Ginny looked up from her homework in the commons to see Harry come in, shaking his head.

"What is it?" she asked as he sat down next to her.

"You won't believe it," he muttered. "Hermione's getting better."

Ginny's eyes became like saucers.

"WHAT?!"

Harry shushed her and looked around the common room, where people glanced over at them in curiosity.

"Quiet down, Gin," he grumbled. "That's not it. It's that both she _and_ Parkinson are getting better at the exact same rate, all of their symptoms going away at the exact same time."

Ginny frowned at him. "You're saying this like it's a bad thing."

"No, it's great! But…Madam Pomfrey's saying that there's absolutely no way that they should be getting better. They should have been dead by this afternoon, Gin." He sighed, rubbing his temples. "The other thing is that someone broke into infirmary last night."

Ginny raised an eyebrow at him.

"Someone broke into the infirmary?" she restated. "Why would someone break into the infirmary?"

"Madam Pomfrey said that whoever did it messed around with both Hermione and Parkinson before leaving again. She said that whatever they did made them both better."

Ginny sat back in her seat, frowning.

"Why is Madam Pomfrey upset then?"

Harry sighed and stood.

"That's the bad news. I've been told to get everybody here and take them to the Great Hall."

"Why?"

"You won't believe me if I told you."

As soon as all the parents and students were seated in the Great Hall, Dumbledore signaled for silence.

"As you all know, we have had an attack recently. Both Ms. Granger and Ms. Parkinson were severely wounded. I will have you all know that both students are now doing quite well and will be joining you this evening for dinner."

People smiled and Victoria closed her eyes in relief.

"However, there is a matter of great importance that their healing has brought about. Last night, someone broke into the infirmary to administer potions to Ms. Granger and Ms. Parkinson. These potions healed them, but, in the process, that person let off a hazardous material called _Pliomethon_ that, by this morning, has already circulated around the entire castle. It is, unfortunately, contagious and, by this evening, everyone within Hogwarts will have it. The Ministry of Magic has been informed about this and has called that Hogwarts be but under quarantine until the _Pliomethon_ simply…goes away."

Cries of protest hit the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall as parents and students shook their heads in disbelief. Dumbledore held up his hands and silence eventually settled.

"Now, I understand that many of you work and all of the students attend classes outside the castle. Therefore, the following rules will be instituted until further notice. All Care for Magical Creatures, Herbology, and Astronomy classes will be conducted indoors, with the Astronomy classes taking place here in the Great Hall. All clubs, including Quidditch, have been banned."

Harry and Ron's eyes bugged out in horror.

"Parents, your respective employers have been notified of your positions inside Hogwarts and there is nothing to fear. Your jobs will be there when you return. Anyone found disobeying these rules will find themselves in…what is the Muggle term for it? Ah yes, solitary confinement. You will find yourself in solitary confinement. Professor Snape will pick out what you will be doing during that time. Now, as there is nothing further to say, please return to whatever it was you were doing. Mr. Filch, if you would please go about securing the castle, inside and out. And send an owl to retrieve Hagrid."

People stood, seeing that there was nothing more that could be done. Harry walked with Ginny and Ron outside to the Entrance Hall, where they met the rest of the Weasley clan. Victoria stepped up next to them, sighing.

"Well, at least Hermione is getting better," she muttered and Molly nodded.

"I can't believe this is happening," Fred grumbled. "What the hell is _Pliomethon_ anyway?"

Arthur glanced around and motioned everybody closer.

"Don't repeat this outside of us," he said, eyeing the twins critically. "_Pliomethon_ is basically a magical fungus found on the scales of large snakes, like a Basilisk, or on dragons or anything else with scales. Sometimes birds get it, but that's only if they've been exposed to it for a rather long time."

"But how did it get in here?" Ginny asked as they started heading up to the infirmary to visit Hermione. Arthur shrugged.

"Well, there was the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets that Harry killed. That could carry _Pliomethon_. Unfortunately, if it had, then the hazard would have been five years ago, instead of now."

"We have dragons on the grounds," Ron piped up and Arthur laughed.

"Hagrid wouldn't bring walking bio-hazards onto school grounds, no matter how much he loves them. Besides, the dragons he got were Ministry regulated, so they've been checked. And again, it would have been sooner than this. Whatever brought the _Pliomethon_ into school grounds came in last night. Probably when they broke into the infirmary."

"But it's not like _Pliomethon_ is dangerous to whoever breathes it, is it?" Victoria asked nervously. Molly patted her back.

"No, don't worry. It's just that it causes headaches, fever, stomach aches, things like that."

"You mean, like a cold?" Victoria asked, shocked. Molly frowned.

"It's basically a Muggle sickness that is contracted among magical folk. It causes magical folk to become sick for a few days. It's incredibly contagious, which is why the Ministry's quarantined Hogwarts."

Victoria giggled and stopped, staring at them in disbelief. The rest of them turned around, frowning at how well she was taking this. She smiled.

"It's not that I'm happy that you're all probably going to come down with a _cold_, but it's just that I'm so used to having them that those symptoms sound so…small!"

Ron's eyes bugged.

"I don't want to come down with that cold thing! I'm a healthy child!!"

"Yeah, so are we!" Fred and George claimed simultaneously. Arthur shook his head, a frown still on his face.

"It's not the cold everyone should be worrying about," he muttered before pushing open the door to the infirmary.

Hermione looked up from eating a late breakfast and grinned widely.

"Mum!" she yelled and Victoria hurried over, hugging her tightly.

"Oh, I was so scared," she whispered and Hermione smiled, kissing her cheek and turning to the others.

"It's great seeing you all! Madam Pomfrey told us that we've been in here for _so_ long! I can't believe I missed that much school!!"

Molly grinned and hugged her.

"Only you would think about school after being attacked. It is good to have you amongst the living."

"Will you all shut up?!"

They all looked over to see Pansy sitting up in bed, her breakfast also in front of her. She was scowling at them as she set down her fork and picked up a book.

"Goodness, it's like having too many rats around," she muttered and Ron rolled his eyes.

"Ignore her," he muttered, turning back to Hermione. "So, did you happen to get a look at who snuck in here last night?"

"Ron!" Ginny scolded but Hermione shook her head, frowning.

"Someone broke into the infirmary? I didn't know it was locked at night."

"I keep it closed so that students don't come in here looking for potions," Madam Pomfrey muttered as she bustled up, setting two vials onto the nightstand next to Hermione's bed. "Take these after your done eating, okay?"

Hermione nodded and the Healer left. Harry sat down next to her bed.

"So, you're getting better?"

"That's what Madam Pomfrey hopes, anyway," Hermione muttered, a frown coming across her face. "She seemed rather shocked that we were getting well so quickly. She doesn't even know what we had or what cured it."

"I heard," Harry replied. "They were talking about it around the time the both of you woke up. They said that whoever broke in either wanted to cure you and make everyone else sick or whoever did it had no idea what he or she had."

"He."

Again, they all looked over to see that Pansy had been joined by her parents and Blaise Zabini. She pursed her lips at them. "It was a he," she repeated.

Fred raised an eyebrow at her. "And how would you know that?"

Pansy rolled her eyes at him. "You're an idiot like your brother. Granger there may have been unconscious last night, but I wasn't. It was a he, whoever it was."

"You didn't answer the question," George growled.

Pansy let out a self-suffering sigh and said, "Because whoever it was seemed to like a few of the potions in Madam Pomfrey's storage closet. She may not have noticed this morning, but if you look over there, you can see that the only potions missing are the one's a guy would take."

Ron glanced over and shook his head, turning away from her again. "She's a nut."

"You're one to talk," she called over before turning back to her smirking parents and counterpart.

"Leave it alone, Ron," Hermione muttered as his ear tips became red.

* * *

As Blaise left to go see Pansy, Draco stood in his bedroom, staring at the full-view mirror on his door. He pulled his hand out of his pocket and grimaced. The skin had completely become taught around the bones and veins by now and the hand was jet black. A purplish tint was heading up through his wrist at the moment.

Turning around, he observed the potions on his dresser, knowing none of them would help him. A knock came to his door and, stuffing his hand into his pocket, he opened the door, glaring at the offender.

"What the hell do you want?!" he growled and Crabbe flinched.

"We were just told that your mum was looking for you," he muttered and Goyle nodded from his position behind Crabbe, though, as he was wider than Crabbe, it didn't help much.

Draco eyed them coldly and nodded. "Tell her I'll be there in a minute."

They nodded and he slammed the door in their faces. Turning back to the mirror, he ran his good hand through his hair and grabbed a vial, yanking off the cork with his teeth and pouring the burning liquid into his mouth. It scalded his throat and churned unpleasantly in his stomach before settling, leaving a horrible, numb feeling on the roof of his mouth. Throwing the bottle onto his unmade bed, he left the room, shutting and locking the door behind him.


	10. Making a Crime of Love

Hermione walked with Ron slowly as she exited the infirmary. It was three days later and Madam Pomfrey had deemed it okay for her to head back to her own bed. She glanced at him as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Ron."

"Yeah?"

She sighed and looked ahead of herself.

"Look, I…can we just forget about the whole Malfoy thing?"

They stopped and she turned to him, biting her lip.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you all about telling Malfoy about personal things but…it wasn't a date. We were just talking about things. He's not as bad as you think he is-"

"Not as bad as I think he is?!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione sighed.

"I know you'll never see eye to eye with him, but could you just let it go, please? I'm not seeing him ever again. We've stopped talking. I'm sorry for talking about you with him and I want us to be friends again, okay? Please?"

He eyed her for a moment and then sighed, nodding. She smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Ron."

Ron's cheeks burned at her closeness and he coughed in embarrassment.

"Um, okay…"

She looked up at him, realizing how close they were. She pulled away quickly, face red. Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, she looked around and frowned.

"So, how is everyone taking this whole lockdown thing?"

"They've calmed down about it. Nothing's happened yet. Dad says it's supposed to be like a Muggle cold, so I'm not looking forward to it."

Hermione nodded slowly and they continued down the hallway.

* * *

Ginny sat at the window, staring out of it while it started drizzling over the school grounds. The gloomy, deserted Quidditch field could be seen beyond the trees and Ginny groaned.

"I can't believe we're stuck inside!"

"Yeah, it stinks, doesn't it?"

She turned her head to see Dean walk up, sitting down across from her and look out the window.

"It's raining?"

Ginny nodded slowly and crawled into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and tilting her head to the side.

"What are we going to do?" she asked and he shrugged, tilting his head back so that he could stare at the ceiling with absolute boredom.

"I dunno. Where's your family?"

She shrugged, letting her lips brush against his neck before moving them up to his jaw line. Her hands moved down his chest as his lips came back to catch hers, moving against hers. He deepened the kiss, his tongue running along her bottom lip.

Most of the people in the room didn't even pay attention as they were not the only couple in the room. Many of them were doing homework, talking, playing games or even sleeping.

Dean's hands had wandered up her thigh when the portrait door had opened and Harry, Hermione, Ron and the twins stepped in. Harry spotted them first and his eyes widened. Hermione saw them next and she tripped over a coffee table. Ron and George saw her after them, followed by Fred.

Ginny hit the ground before she knew what was going on. Having fallen out of an extremely shocked Dean's lap, she looked up to see Hermione rushing up to her. She turned her head to where Dean had been and beyond the chair she could see her brothers circled around something.

"Oh no, RON!!"

She scrambled up and rushed over, grabbing onto George's arm and yanking him back. They all had Dean up against the wall by his collar. George shrugged Ginny off and looked back at Dean.

"We told you to stay away from her, you arse!" he growled and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Look, I don't know why the hell you're getting all bent out of shape about this!"

"I'll bend you out of shape," Ron muttered, fingering his wand. Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Stop it Ron. Look, let him go!"

Fred glanced at the raven headed boy.

"You don't get it, Harry. This is our only sister's honor we're talking about! We've gotta protect that!"

"I can protect my own _honor_ thank you!" Ginny seethed, shoving in between them so that she could try prying Ron's fingers away from Dean's throat. "My honor, by the way, is of no concern of yours! I'm sixteen, I can take care of myself!!"

"No, you can't, Gin," George snapped, picking her up and sitting her down into a chair as Ron raised his wand to Dean's face.

"How about I remodel his face, then he won't look so appealing to Gin."

"Touch him and I'll give you such a nasty Bat-Bogey hex, you'll be in the infirmary for weeks, Ronald!!" Ginny yelled, struggling with her brother to get out of the chair.

Hermione walked over and grabbed Ron's arm, glaring at him.

"Ronald Weasley, let him go! He hasn't done anything to Ginny and you're treating him like he's impregnated her!"

Ron's eyes bugged out and Dean groaned.

"I didn't, I swear! I haven't touched her, Ron-"

His voice was cut off by Ron's hand around his throat. Hermione yanked out her wand and pointed it at Ron's face.

"Don't make me, Ronald," she hissed.

Ron glanced at her nervously, gulping. "You wouldn't, would you?"

Hermione squared her jaw. "_Tre-_"

"Alright, ALRIGHT!!"

Ron and Fred released Dean and George let Ginny go. She scrambled up and slapped him hard, glaring at him.

"Get out before I hex you all!" she growled and Fred and George backed out.

Hermione kept her wand on Ron until he disappeared out the door. Dean rubbed his neck ruefully before sitting down on the floor.

"You know, most guys would take that badly," he muttered and Ginny kneeled down beside him, biting her lip.

"I'm so sorry!"

Dean shook his head, smiling wanly.

"Well, I guess this means I can meet your parents now, right? They can't be worse than that, can they?"

* * *

Victoria, Saline, and Narcissa made their way quietly down the hallway, Saline glancing in between both women.

"You both seem quiet," she said softly.

Narcissa sighed and they stopped.

"We have to tell Dumbledore about Draco."

Saline laughed scathingly, looking at the blonde woman as if she were insane.

"Do you know what Dumbledore will do when he hears about Draco? He'll tell the Ministry!"

"If we don't, then more people will get hurt!" Narcissa hissed. Victoria touched Narcissa's hand.

"Saline's right. We tell the Ministry, it leaks to Death Eaters, am I right?"

Saline nodded.

"It's a miracle they don't know already. Look, if the Death Eaters find out that Draco _and_ Harry Potter are locked in the same castle together, then what do you thinks going to happen?"

Narcissa sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Then what do we do? We can't have him running haphazardly!"

"We lock him in a room," Saline said simply and Victoria looked worried.

"Is that safe for him?"

"No, but it'll be worse if he's out with the rest of us."

Narcissa nodded.

"Saline's right. We lock him up. The Room of Requirement will provide the most amount of safety for us and for him, though not much more for him."

"Cissy!"

They all turned around to see Gabriel walking along behind them.

"Mimi!!"

He ran up to Victoria and she picked him up, frowning.

"How'd you get out?"

"Bubba let me out."

Narcissa groaned.

"Please tell me Bubba is not still here."

Gabriel shook his head.

"Bubba left. Gave me this."

He reached into his pockets and pulled out several vials of swirling, scarlet liquid. Saline took them and uncorked one, sniffing it daintily.

"Smells like _Heren_."

"What's that?" Victoria asked.

"A potion that slows down transformations. It's for Draco. He must have told Lucius about what was happening. If Cecil was here, then Draco would be able to control it all together."

* * *

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor commons that night, not really wanting to go back to her own commons. She stared into the glowing cinders, wrapping her arms around herself as her mind wandered to Draco and she wondered what he was doing now.

"Can't sleep?"

She jumped in shock and turned around to see Ron come down the stairs, walking over to sit down next to her on the couch. She shook her head and then looked away from him.

"I'm sorry about earlier today," she muttered and he laughed.

"It's okay. It's my fault anyway. I just…I don't see what she sees in him. He used her the last time!"

"There was no proof of that, Ron," she told him. "You need to trust Ginny. She can take care of herself and I think that Dean really likes her. He has to if he's putting up with the Weasley clan and still wants to be with her. Most people would have given up."

He laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"I am right."

He turned to her, eyes roving her face softly as she continued to watch the cinders burn in the fireplace. She felt his eyes on her and she turned to look at him, eyebrow raised.

"What?"

He didn't answer her, but instead leaned in, his lips pressing softly against hers. She gasped, falling back, but he came with her, his hand holding onto her arm so that she wouldn't go back too far.

The kiss was odd to her because she had never felt an actual, _loving_ kiss before and she knew that's what Ron was giving her. A loving kiss. It was softer than Draco's kisses, with less assertiveness and it moved smoothly and softly, unlike Draco's heated, unstable kisses that always meant he wanted something from her, mostly sex. This was just a kiss. Well, maybe it had the potential of being a snogfest, but mostly it was just a loving kiss.

She felt tears in her eyes. Her lips moved against his for only a moment before she pulled away, eyes wide and chest moving quickly up and down for breath. She felt the tears hit her cheeks and watched as his eyes grew wide.

"Hermione, don't cry," he whispered, his thumb coming up to wipe away her tears. He was being nice. He was being gentle and these were all things she had never experienced before.

She began crying harder. His lips moved across her face, kissing away her tears before they returned to her lips. Her small hands cupped his face as the kiss deepened, her lips opening up to his tongue while their bodies pressed closer together.

He wasn't moving in like Draco did. He was taking his time, letting her decide the right time for a next move and the whole time he was gentle. And that stayed with Hermione.

* * *

Victoria mumbled the password to the Fat Lady that morning, a cup of coffee in one hand and Gabriel in the other. Narcissa was with Salem. The door opened and she helped Gabriel up into the common room. They came into the common room and Victoria gasped, dropping the coffee as her hands came up to her mouth in shock.

Hermione and Ron lay asleep on the couch, a blanket over them. Victoria took in the sight, from her daughter cuddled up next to Ron to his arm wrapped protectively around her. It was a picture perfect shot. And that bothered Victoria.

Gabriel toddled over to where his mother was and leaned in real close to look at her.

"Mummy," he said. "Mummy, wake up!"

Victoria's eyes widened in horror as Ron started waking up first, his eyes opening slowly. She wanted to rush over and grab Gabriel, but she was still held shocked to her place.

Ron blinked several times before looking down at Hermione, who was stirring from her sleep as well. He smiled, apparently not seeing Victoria nor her grandson.

"Hey," he whispered and Hermione mumbled something before Ron's eyes rose to look around the room. They froze on Gabriel, who was staring back at him with a look close to confusion.

"Who are you?" Gabriel asked and Hermione's eyes flew open. She turned around and spotted her mother frozen by the door.

"Mum," she breathed, feeling her heart sink. She then turned to Gabriel, who was about to open his mouth and say something when Victoria leapt into action.

"Come here," she snapped and Gabriel obeyed immediately, his mouth snapping shut. Hermione watched as her son walked back to her mother, who picked him up while still staring at her daughter.

"What's going on here?"

Ron, who had noticed all that had taken place between Hermione and Victoria, sat up on the couch.

"Mrs. Granger, this isn't what it looks like-"

"Oh, I hope it's not," she interrupted, glaring at her daughter. "Hermione, care to explain what's going on here?"

Hermione dropped her gaze, unable to continue looking into the eyes of her mother. Victoria shook her head and turned on her heel, leaving the room.


	11. What You See Here

Saline looked up from talking with Narcissa and Victoria to see Hermione come into the small common room they all shared.

"She's here," Saline mumbled and Victoria stood, facing her daughter with shock on her face.

"Hermione Jane Granger-"

"Mom, nothing happened back there!" she interjected before her mother could start. "If you would just listen-"

"No, you listen to me!" Victoria snapped, stepping up to her. "You are _my_ daughter and I have every right to yell when I see that a woman who has pledged her life to another man is having sex with someone else!"

"We didn't have sex!!" Hermione yelled. "We kissed, that's all! You don't understand!!"

"Oh really, then why don't you explain it."

Hermione felt a chill run down her back as she turned around to face the blazingly cold gray eyes that bored into her wary honey brown ones. He rose from a chair by the fireplace, face pale and hollow, as if someone had stretched the skin on his face.

"Draco-"

"Explain why you were kissing Weasley."

Her lips opened to speak, but no words escaped. She couldn't explain it to him. She couldn't tell him in front of her family that Ron had been a better kisser. That Ron had treated her better than Draco ever had. That Ron had actual _feelings_ for her.

She couldn't tell Draco that. And that made Draco mad as hell.

"You BITCH!!"

He was in front of her faster than she could blink. A darkened hand came across her face, creating five deep gashes in her cheek and sending her to the floor with a scream of pain. Tears sprung to her eyes as she held her hand to her face, looking down to see blood drip to the floor. She then looked up at him with widened eyes to see that from his dark hands extended long, steel claws that were quickly retracting back into his skin.

"Draco," she whispered, finally looking up into his eyes to see bright hatred shining from his eyes.

"If you don't want to be here, then you stay the hell away from me and the children or I will kill you," he hissed. "Now get the hell out."

She didn't move, too scared to even try and get up. Rage flew to his face and he grabbed her arm, wrenching her up and throwing her bodily to the door.

"GET OUT!!" he roared and she scrambled out, slamming the door behind her. He panted heavily as he hit the floor, eyes closed. Narcissa glanced at Victoria, who was staring at Draco with and unreadable expression before going out the door to find her daughter. Saline got up and walked over slowly to Draco, kneeling down and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Draco, you need to get control," she murmured and he looked up at her, pain now in his eyes.

"I…" He pushed himself up. "I need to go talk to her."

She nodded and led him to a chair, taking a vial out of her pocket and handing it to him.

"Not now, though. Drink this. It'll slow the transformation. It'll calm you down, okay?"

He nodded and she left him, replaced by Narcissa. She eyed her son as he downed the vial and threw it into the fireplace. He was quiet for a minute and then his eyes closed.

"I hurt her, didn't I?"

"Yes."

"She was with Weasel…he had touched her…nobody touches her…"

* * *

By the end of the week, forty students and parents were in the infirmary and several more claimed to be coming down with more symptoms. Victoria tried to keep a happy face, along with most of the Muggles and Muggle-borns, as they had all experienced these ailments at least once in their lives.

The relationship between Hermione and her mother became disconnected and Hermione was no longer seeing her children and Draco, whom she was avoiding completely. She and Ron never discussed what had happened neither was there any repetition. Ron had kept the relationship at a friendly level, not wanting to get on Mrs. Granger's bad side. Hermione had merely never brought it up or acted on it. She was too distracted by her school work and Draco's deteriorating condition. He no longer attended meals and when he showed up in class, people murmured amongst themselves about how pale, pasty, and weak he was looking. His skin was stretching across his skin and he sat in the very back rows with Slytherins so that nobody could see his pitch black hands. His hair hung in front of his eyes so that no one could see the pain in his eyes that the transformation was causing him.

Harry entered the common room and spotted Hermione by the window this time, by herself. He frowned and sat down next to her.

"Something wrong?"

She shook her head, shrugging.

"Bored, I guess."

His eyes widened.

"You?! Hermione Granger is BORED?! That's impossible!"

She smiled wanly.

"I guess I just need to get outside…I don't know."

He watched her for a moment and then looked away.

"So, there's nothing between you and Ron?"

She stared at him, blood rushing to her face.

"What?"

He sighed.

"I…I came downstairs a few days ago and saw you two on the couch…"

Her eyes widened.

"Harry, I-"

He smiled.

"Hermione, it's totally fine! I'm just surprised the both of you haven't done anything since then! What's going on between you two?"

She sighed and turned away.

"It…It's complicated, Harry."

"You like him, don't you?"

She bit her lip and stared out the window.

"That's what's complicated, Harry…you'll never understand."

"Not if you don't tell me. Hermione, look at me."

She turned to him and he frowned, tilting his head to the side.

"You've been acting really strange all year. I never said anything before, but a lot of it started after the Hogsmeade thing. Look, I don't want to force you to tell me anything, but we're best friends and I want you to talk to me if there's something bothering you."

She stared at him for a moment before wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

"I know Harry," she mumbled. "I know…"

She pulled away and rubbed her temples, debating something in her head. She looked back at Harry and took a deep breath.

"Harry, you can't tell anybody what I'm telling you, okay? I mean, anybody. Not even Dumbledore. Nobody can know about this, okay?"

Harry nodded. "I'm not telling, Hermione."

She sighed and motioned him closer, glancing around them before leaning in herself.

"Okay, well…"

* * *

A pair of piercing yellow-orange eyes appeared in a dark corner of a hallway. They followed the movements of Peeves, who was tampering with several chandeliers in the Great Hall. Peeves zoomed out, humming _Weasley is Our King_. The eyes followed Peeves as he floated down hallways, keeping within close distance of the unassuming poltergeist.

Peeves then stopped outside the kitchen door, examining the pear closely. A low growl alerted him to something behind him and he turned around in time to let out a yelp of shock.

Shark-like jaws clamped around the poltergeist, pulling him into the darkness and leaving behind a ghostly white trail following them.

* * *

Harry was staring at Hermione with absolute shock when Ron came into the room. He frowned at Harry.

"Oi, what's gotten into you?"

Hermione gave Harry a pleading look, eyes begging him to keep his promise. He bit his lip and shook his head, turning to Ron.

"Nothing, Ron. Where've you been?"

Ron shrugged, sitting down across from them.

"Was looking for Ginny…"

Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry laughed.

"Ron, you need to stop. Ginny's with her friends in the Library, okay?"

Ron sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Hermione watched him for a moment before looking away, feeling her heart beating swiftly under her shirt. Harry glanced at her before standing, patting Ron's shoulder.

"Come on, Ron. Let's go find your sister before she finds Dean."

As they headed for the door, Harry glanced back.

"We'll talk later, Hermione, okay?" he called back.

She nodded, feeling slightly confused. Ron's affect on her was stronger than she had expected. She hadn't figured on a little kiss like the one they had shared made her question not only her relationship with him but the rocky relationship she had with Draco.

She turned to look back out the window. "It's not like Draco's a terrible person," she murmured to herself.

_Then what had made Ron's kisses so different?_

She thought back to their snogfest several days ago. Her eyes closed at the thought of Ron's lips moving softly over her. And the thought of Ron holding her tightly while she cried and the gentle way of his words lulling her to sleep made her realize that Ron merely cared more than Draco did.

And Draco didn't care one bit.

"Hermione!!"

She snapped out of her stupor to look up. Ginny scrambled in through the portrait door, pointing back out of it.

"Hermione, come out! You'll never believe what happened!!"

Hermione rushed after Ginny as they ran outside, several people following.

"What happened, Ginny?!" she gasped as they approached a crowd in the hallway.

"You'll see."

She pushed her way to the front of the crowd where Dean was, pulling Hermione along with her. Hermione gasped in shock at the sight, reeling back in revulsion.

"Oh no," she whispered and Ginny nodded, turning away into Dean's shoulder.

On the floor lay the mangled body of Peeves. Silver blood lay around the body, sparkling in the dimness of the hall. Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall came to the front of the circle and McGonagall gasped.

"Albus!"

Snape eyed the body gravely.

"It seems someone has pulled a prank on our prankster," he said dryly as Dumbledore circled the body, frowning. McGonagall turned to him in horror.

"Albus, this is impossible! Peeves is a poltergeist! He can't be…killed!"

A murmur went through the crowds. Dumbledore then looked up at the portraits.

"What happened here?" he demanded, the sparkling glimmer behind his half-moon glasses gone in a flash.

The portraits, however, made no noise and instead glanced at each other. Dumbledore glared.

"What happened here?!"

The circle took a step back. Dumbledore didn't yell.

The portrait directly in front of Peeve's body, a picture of a 13th century couple on a lawn in front of a fountain, shifted slightly as the woman buried her face into the man's shoulder while he stared stonily out at Dumbledore.

"We didn't see anything, Albus."

"Don't lie to me, Helios."

Helios' lip curled in disgust.

"You think I'm a liar."

"I think you're not telling me the truth. What did this?"

"You idiot!" the man in the portrait spat, causing the crowd to gasp. "You think you're so smart and wise but you're just like the rest of the idiots around you. No _what_ could have done this to a poltergeist. Has anyone thought to ask themselves where the damn ghosts are, seeing as Peeves is normally torturing one of them? Don't you think that one of them would have been around?"

Hermione's eyes darted across the circle to meet Narcissa's, who then frantically searched the crowd before her eyes became large and she quickly disappeared. Hermione spotted Harry and made a discrete motion towards him. He glanced over and frowned. She pointed away from the crowd and he nodded. He muttered something to Ron, who wasn't listening at all, and slipped away. Seeing as Ginny was with Dean, Hermione slipped away undetected and found Harry in the empty Entrance Hall. He turned to her, eyes wide.

"Did you see Peeves?!"

She stopped him and dragged him down the hall towards the Slytherin Common room. Harry tried to speak, but she kept shaking her head, pulling on him harder. They spotted Blaise appear out of an alcove, Saline with him.

"We just heard," Blaise mumbled as Harry gave Hermione a confused look. She ignored them all, still yanking Harry down the stairs and skidding to a halt in front of the Slytherin portrait. Blaise and Saline were right behind them. Saline eyed Harry inquisitively.

"The Boy-Who-Lived is kind of cute."

Blaise turned to his mother, as did Hermione, momentarily distracted by the woman's comment. Harry just stared at her. Saline glanced at her son.

"What?"

"You're married."

"So?"

"He's not eighteen yet."

"I can wait."

"Mom!!"

Harry stared at her and Saline smiled, patting his shoulder.

"Welcome to the Slytherin family."

Hermione blinked and turned to the portrait, whispering the password. The portrait door opened and she scrambled in, the rest of them following her closely. Narcissa, along with several Slytherins, were standing against the wall, eyes wide at something in the common room. Hermione rushed to the front of them and screamed, falling back with Blaise barely catching her before she hit the ground in horror. Harry came up next to her and gasped.

"Holy shit…"

Silver blood covered the darkened, steely clawed hands that had started to grow scaly. The barely clothed body lay unconscious against the couch, Draco's blond hair hanging down limply in front of his closed eyes.

Tears appeared in Hermione's eyes, but she didn't approach him. She instead took a step back. Narcissa turned to her, frowning.

"Hermione-"

She shook her head, pushing Blaise off of her and scrambling for the door when Harry grabbed her, pulling her back. He frowned at her.

"Hermione…"

"No," she whispered, pointing at her face. "He did this. Let him lie there. Tell him I was here and that I walked away."

"No," Harry said, not believing what he was saying. Then again, he couldn't believe a lot of what he had found out and what he had seen in the past few hours. "No, you're going to stay here and you're going to take care of him. Ron can wait."

She stared into his eyes and she saw his seriousness.

"Hermione, go."

She bit her lip and nodded, turning around and slowly walked back to where Draco was. She kneeled down next to him and let out a small scream as his clawed hand circled around her throat. His eyes opened, stormy gray eyes staring up at her.

"That's right, mudblood. Weasley can wait."


	12. Where is the Love?

**Sorry about the EXTRA LONG delay. I had so much stuff to do, with school and things. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Harry sat down next to Hermione in the small common room, watching as Gabriel toddled by them, Victoria with him. On the couch, Draco lay sleeping, Saline having put him out with several potions. Narcissa was out with Blaise to question most of the portraits while Saline was out searching for the ghosts by herself. 

Hermione just stared at Draco, watching as his blond hair took on a grayish hue. Harry eyed her.

"So, you were really telling the truth about you and Malfoy."

She nodded slowly and he turned to stare at the crib a few feet away.

"I don't believe it. How did this happen…to you, no less…I mean-"

"I don't know, Harry," she murmured. "I just…"

She turned to him, biting her lip.

"Harry, I…I have two children and I…I think I'm falling for Ron."

"You're what?!"

She shushed him and closed her eyes, burying her face in her hands.

"I…he kissed me-"

"I know that, but…Hermione, right now, I am completely confused about what's going on. As far as I know, you and Malfoy are…"

She nodded her head.

"And you and Malfoy have…"

She nodded again.

"And you are starting to fall for…"

"Yes, Harry."

"And the ferret there is-"

"Harry, please stop!" She stood and paced the room, stopping in front of the crib. "I…you don't know him. You don't know what he's like-"

"Damn it, Hermione, I grew up with him too! I'm the one whose been harassed for the past six years and you're going to tell me that he's not like that when he's alone?!"

She opened her mouth and then shut it, turning back to Draco.

"He treated me like I meant something, Harry. Ron, you know. He held me. He didn't want anything from me…All Draco-"

"Stop calling him that," Harry muttered.

"All _he_ wants is sex."

Harry groaned. "I don't want to know about that part," he muttered and she glanced at him.

"Harry, how do you think children are made?"

"Ah, stop it, it's hard enough knowing…ach, just stop, okay?"

He stood up and walked over to her, looking down at Salem. The baby gurgled merrily and held up a chubby little hand, which Harry took.

"He's…beautiful…"

Hermione smiled and nodded.

"He is, isn't he?"

"Doesn't look like his dad."

She turned to Harry, eyes filled with pain.

"Harry, I'm asking you not to say anything about this…Draco's ill, Harry. He's…he's changing and I need your help. Draco…Harry, Draco's a Death Eater."

Harry's eyes widened, but she held up her hand to keep him quiet.

"He was forced, Harry. He didn't take the Mark willingly. Voldemort threatened his mother."

"But he could know everything, Hermione!" Harry hissed, glancing over at Malfoy. "He could rat us out and the fact that Hogwarts is on lockdown doesn't make _my_ affiliation with a Death Eater any better!! What if Voldemort makes him try something? He's already killed off Peeves, what if this transformation makes him-"

"He's not changing because he wants to, he's changing because he has no choice!!" she yelled at him, taking him aback. "He's not evil, Harry, he was bitten-"

"You've said too much."

Both Harry and Hermione spun around to see Draco rise from the couch, both arms now dark and his hands now scaling, if you will. His eyes were wild with rage as he approached them. Harry pushed Hermione behind him, pulling out his wand.

"Settle down, Malfoy," he said and Draco laughed, looking over Harry's shoulder.

"Are you doing him too?"

"That's enough, Malfoy," Harry growled, wand trained on Draco's face. "I'm here because I care, nothing more. You should sit down."

"No, I don't think so."

He lunged at them and Hermione screamed, darting for the door. Draco was there in a flash, advancing on her.

"I'm not ready for you to leave yet," he hissed, slashing at her. She fell backwards, crying out in pain as three large gashes appeared in her chest. Harry grabbed her, dragging her back and pulling her behind the couch as Draco lunged at them.

"_Stupefy!!_"

"HA! The Boy-Who-Won't-Die is an idiot!!"

The couch came up and the couple scrambled away, running across the room as Draco decimated every thing in his path. They had just reached the door when Hermione heard something that stopped her heart.

The soft cry of her baby, Salem.

She spun around and shrieked.

"DRACO!!"

He hesitated for a moment, turning around just in time to see the cradle, along with several other furniture items, go through the window. Harry grabbed Hermione as she lunged for the window, holding her back just as Draco leapt through it. They both rushed over just in time to see Draco's claws go through the cradle bars before they fell two stories to the parapet below, hitting the ground with a sickening thud and crash of the furniture around them.

* * *

Narcissa rushed up the stairs, Blaise and several other students and parents with her. All of them had heard the shriek that had come from the parents' quarters. McGonagall was with them. Narcissa skidded to a halt just as Harry stumbled out of the room. McGonagall made her way to the front, frowning.

"We heard a scream, what happened?"

Harry opened his mouth then shut it, glancing at Narcissa before shaking his head.

"Nothing. I just scared Hermione, that's all. She's okay. Nothing's wrong here."

McGonagall opened her mouth to say something when Victoria appeared from around the corner.

"Professor, please, I've found something!"

Narcissa turned around just as the crowd made followed Victoria away until the hall was empty again. She then turned to Harry, eyes wide.

"What happened?"

He motioned her in, still a little wary of her, which was the reason he had his wand out.

"The baby," he said, rushing back into the room to find Hermione leaning out the window, tears running down her face.

"Harry!" she cried. "Harry, he's not moving!!"

Narcissa ran to the window and looked out, gasping. Draco's body lay motionless and Salem's cries had stopped.

"Harry, please, help him!!"

He glanced at Narcissa, who threw open the other window and took out her wand.

"No one can see him! _Esseniatia!_"

Everything on the parapet disappeared and Hermione moaned.

"Salem."

Harry took hold of her, pulling her into him.

"It'll be alright, Hermione," he muttered. He glanced at Narcissa, who bit her lip, eyes shining.

"We have to wait until night," she whispered, waving her wand at the broken window quickly. The shards reorganized themselves, recreating the window. "The _Pilomethon_ will have gotten out. No one can know."

She glanced at Harry, who shook his head and looked around the room.

"Someone's going to notice that Malfoy's not around."

"They'll notice, but won't care. Take her back to the common room."

He nodded slowly, not really wanting to argue. His mind was still spinning. Everything that had happened to him in the last few hours…everything he had found out about his best friend…then again, he should have expected something extremely…odd after he had found out about Hermione and Draco.

Sighing, he helped the now sobbing Hermione out the door and down the quiet hall.

"Hermione, please. Everything will be okay…"

* * *

Ginny headed down the hall, Dean beside her. He watched her quietly as they walked to the common room as it was extremely late. She glanced at him.

"Do you think Harry and Hermione are okay? I haven't seen them all day."

Dean shrugged, stopping and turning to her.

"Harry's probably looking for the ghosts with her."

Ginny nodded and smiled, leaning up and pecking him on the lips.

"You're cute."

He smiled and cupped her face, kissing her heatedly. They fell against the wall as she gasped for breath, grabbing his arms while his hands ran down to her waist, holding her against the wall as their lips moved passionately against each other.

"Dean," she moaned against his lips before they left hers to move across her jaw line, down to the curve in her neck.

"See you later, guys, oh HOLY SHIT!!"

The couple leapt away from each other as the Weasley twins, Molly, Arthur, and Ron stepped out of the portrait door. Ginny paled considerably, eyes dropping to the floor in embarrassment.

"Mom, wha-"

"YOU'RE DEAD!!"

Ron, followed by Arthur and the twins, lunged at Dean, who, having reconsidered taking out his wand with the amount of angry Weasleys attacking him, turned on his heel and sprinted off down the hallway. Ginny rushed off after them and watched in horror as Dean collided with Hermione and Harry, who had just turned the corner of the hall. Fred dove around Ron and latched onto Dean, slamming his head into the ground. Ginny screamed and Hermione looked up, dazed, to see what was happening.

"Ginny?"

Harry was the first to grab onto Fred, but Ron and George were quickly by his side and Harry was pushed out of the way. He pulled Hermione along with him just as Arthur came around and dragged Dean to his feet, bleeding and all. Ginny's eyes widened as her father slammed him into the wall, eyes blazing in righteous fury.

"You conniving little-"

"Dad, STOP!!" Ginny cried, grabbing onto her father's arm. Ron wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her away, with the twins grabbing her legs and arms as they struck out against the youngest male Weasley.

Harry, making sure that Hermione was okay against the wall, he took hold of Ginny and yanked her forcibly away from the three Weasley boys, glaring.

"What in the world are you doing?!" he asked, looking from the boys to their father, who was on a path to taking out his wand and stabbing Dean to death. Ginny scrambled away from Harry and rushed over, pushing her dad with as much force as she could possibly muster.

Arthur turned to Ginny as he got pushed sideways. The push was enough to loosen his grip and Dean threw his arms up to disengage his attacker. Unfortunately, with the force that he threw his arms, Dean caught Mr. Weasley in the chin, sending him backwards instantly. The hallway grew quiet as Mrs. Weasley screamed and rushed over to see to her husband. Ginny's eyes were wide and so were Dean's, who instantly looked to the three Weasley boys. They all looked ready to maul Dean. They all took a step forward and Ginny leapt in front of Dean, glaring.

"Don't you even think about it," she snapped before turning around and pushing Dean down the hall swiftly. They were out of sight in a flash.

Harry slowly moved back to Hermione, who had thankfully stopped her crying because of the recent distraction. She stood, staring at Ron in astonishment.

"Ronald Weasley, how DARE YOU!!"

He blinked and turned to her, just now seeing her.

"Hermione-"

"I can't BELIEVE you would do something like that!!" she screamed at him, storming over and pushing him in the chest. "None of you have any respect for her, do you?!"

Molly looked up from her husband, scowling.

"Now, just wait a minute, Hermione-"

"NO!! Ginny is NOT a child and she can take care of herself!! Dean, contrary to popular belief, is not fooling around with her or anybody else for that matter because Ginny wouldn't EVER let him do that to her!! All of you are insane to be acting like this towards Dean! The thing you should be asking yourself is how a guy could EVER think of staying with Ginny when his family is completely messed up?!?!"

Tears had been streaming down her face while she had been saying this and Harry caught her as she tipped backwards, out of energy. Without another word, Harry escorted Hermione down the hall and to the common room, where he then set her down on a couch. She lay there, crying until she fell asleep.


	13. For the Love of Life

Saline and Victoria watched silently as Narcissa levitated Draco and the crib back into the window. The soft cover of pitch black night hid them from view and they kept the lights out in the room so that no one would see the silhouettes. After closing the windows and shutting the drapes, Saline waved her wand, lighting all the candles before all three women rushed around, looking for the baby. Victoria found Salem between blankets, a trickle of blood running down from his head. Tears came to her eyes and she looked up at Narcissa.

"Narcissa…"

Gabriel poked his head from Saline's room.

"Is Daddy okay?" he asked softly and Victoria let out a sob, holding the tiny body against hers.

Saline led Narcissa to a seat as she looked ready to faint in shock. She then waved her wand at her room, closing the door so that Gabriel was locked inside. Her face was stony as she glided slowly across the floor to where Draco's body lay and she kicked him onto his back. A groan escaped his lips and she watched as the darkness in his arms slip away until only his hands were black and still scaling. Most of his body was blue and purple from bruises and probably broken bones as Saline sat down in front of him, taking his head and placing it into her lap.

His eyes flickered open for a moment before she placed her wand against his left temple and her other hand against his right.

"Don't think," she whispered, her voice filling his head.

His eyes slipped closed and the sounds of both sobbing women filtered into the background of Saline's mind as she focused her power on healing him.

"Don't think…_operor non reputo_…"

* * *

Harry and Hermione sat quietly in one of the sheltered courtyards with a glass roof the next morning, Harry watching Hermione closely. She had slept straight through dinner and had woken up this morning and asked if Harry wanted to go on a walk. He figured that she was trying to get her mind off of the incident with Malfoy and her baby, which they still hadn't gotten any word on as of yet.

She ran a hand through her hair and rubbed her eyes ruefully.

"I really need to focus on my studies more," she muttered. "I've been neglecting them of late."

Harry looked at her, surprised.

"That's what you're thinking about? You're school work?!"

"What am I supposed to think about, Harry?" she snapped back, looking away from him. "I don't want to think about…I just don't want to think about it, alright. I need something else to think about, okay?"

Harry sighed and looked towards one of the outside halls and frowned.

"Is that Ginny?"

Hermione turned in the direction Harry was pointing and blinked, leaning forward for a better look.

"I think it is. She looks awful. Come on, let's go see what happened!"

The couple rushed over to where the redhead was standing against the wall, eyes red from crying. Hermione touched her shoulder.

"What's wrong, Ginny?" she asked and Ginny shook her head, closing her eyes before sighing and wiping her eyes angrily.

"I hate my family and I'm not talking to them ever again," she spat, walking away from them and disappearing around the corner. Harry and Hermione watched this display and he turned to Hermione.

"What do you think happened?"

Hermione's eyes softened and she sighed.

"Dean broke up with her, Harry," she told him and Harry frowned.

"What?"

"She wouldn't have said those things if Dean hadn't broken up with her. It would take a lot for Ginny to say she _hates_ her family. Hate is a strong word, Harry."

"But why…"

"Do you really want to finish that question?"

Harry nodded and then looked around.

"Maybe I can talk to Dean."

"Forget about it, Harry."

They both turned around to see Dean appear in the courtyard and sit down at one of the benches. They walked over and Hermione sat down next to him as he kept his eyes fixed on the ground.

"Dean-"

"Before you start telling me about how I'm making a mistake and whatever, I just want you to know that Ginny and I breaking up had nothing to do with her dad almost strangling me yesterday, okay?"

"Then why the hell would you break up with her?" Harry asked and Dean glanced up at him, sighing.

"Her…Her parents talked with my parents and they're saying that if I keep seeing her, then…well, let's just say that your parents and my parents are not exactly best friends right now. Pretty things were not going to happen to either me or Ginny. And my Dad works with the Spell Department at the Ministry, so he could just about…It wasn't safe, okay. So I ended it. That's it. No other reason."

"Does Ginny know?" Hermione asked softly and Dean shook his head.

"No. And don't tell her. I don't really want her knowing about that."

He then got up and walked away, leaving Harry and Hermione in the courtyard again. Harry sat down in Dean's spot and sighed.

"Things aren't going well, are they?" he muttered.

"They're about to get worse," came Blaise's voice and Hermione leapt to her feet, eyes wide with fear.

"What happened?" she asked.

Blaise kept his eyes on the ground, not wanting to look her in the eye.

"I was just talking to my mom. She…Hermione, Salem…he…"

Her body experienced a brief form of rigor mortis. She couldn't breathe and her stomach clenched on itself. She could not feel the ground beneath her as she began sinking to the ground and only then was she aware that tears were flooding down her face. Her lungs were on fire and her gasp brought enough air for her to realize what Blaise was saying.

"NO!!!"

She pushed herself up and rushed out of the courtyard, her robes billowing out behind her as she climbed the stairs to the parents' quarters. Blaise and Harry were right behind her, calling her name frantically. But she could not hear them as her own tears blinded her. But she knew where she was going. Skidding to a stop, she pushed open the door and stumbled into the room, breathing heavily. Victoria looked up from where she stood over the restored cradle. Hermione felt her knees weaken at the redness of her mother's eyes.

"Mom, no…"

"Hermione, don't-"

She pushed her mother aside but as soon as she looked into the cradle, a scream ripped her throat and she sank to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. Harry and Blaise came into the room and stopped at the sight of the brown-headed know-it-all pouring her heart out, or what was left of it, onto the floor as she tipped to the side, holding her head as pain coursed through her. It ran deeper than any Unforgivable could go, burning through her very soul.

Victoria moved away, tears in her own eyes as she sank into a seat next to Narcissa, who had not even bothered to look up when Hermione had come in. Her own tears were still falling. Gabriel was in the Slytherin Common Room so that he didn't have to see any of this.

Harry closed his eyes, leaning against the wall as he listened to Hermione. Then both he and Blaise looked over to the couch, where a comatose Draco Malfoy lay healing. Saline stood in front of him, watching the two men.

"An infant death is the worst of all," she whispered, eyes on Hermione. "Do not try to punish him. When he wakes, the rest of his life will be lived in punishment. It is not his fault, remember this. You must remember that none of this is his fault."

No matter how much Harry wanted to walk over and throw Malfoy out the window again, something in Blaise's mom's voice pulled at him and Hermione's past words about how Malfoy _has_ to change. His eyes passed to Hermione before nudging Blaise and walking out. Blaise closed the door behind him and glanced at him.

"You hate his guts, don't you?" he asked softly and Harry turned to him.

"I've always hated his guts. But I do listen to what people tell me and if Hermione tells me that the way he's acting isn't his fault, then I'm going to believe her."

Blaise nodded and then glanced down the hall.

"You should probably go before someone sees you hanging around here."

Harry nodded, eyeing Blaise warily before holding out his hand. Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"What's this?"

"You're a friend of Hermione's and you've helped her just as much as I have. If I'm going to be seeing more of you, I might as well get along with you. Besides, knowing people might help in the long run."

"You mean like the War against the Dark Lord?"

Harry eyed him and then nodded. Blaise glanced down at the hand and then held out his wand.

"I'm not a Death Eater."

"But you know things."

"Yeah, I know things."

Harry nodded slowly and held out his wand.

"How do I know you're not lying to me?" he asked as they exchanged wands. Blaise smirked and pocketed Harry's wand.

"_Quaero preteritus_," he said and Harry raised his eyebrow.

"And that means?"

Blaise winked at him and then disappeared back into the room. Looking down at Blaise's wand, he noticed that it looked a bit like his. Waving it around, he pointed it down the hall.

"_Pyro_," he muttered and flames licked out of the tip of the wand. Smiling wanly, he left the hallway.

* * *

Victoria sat next to Hermione as she lay in her mother's bed, not having the strength to walk back to her own room. Hermione wanted to cry, but no tears came. Her chest felt tight as she stared at the far wall, her mother gently stroking her hair as she shivered.

"You're too young for this," Victoria said softly. "This shouldn't be happening to you."

"He was so small," Hermione murmured. "Just small. And he never did anything…"

The door opened and Saline poked her head in, face grave.

"He's awake."

Hermione's eyes grew wide and she leapt out of bed, rushing out. Draco was sitting up on the couch, rubbing his face sleepily. Then he looked up and was sent backwards into couch as Hermione attacked him, suddenly finding where the rest of her tears had gone.

"YOU KILLED HIM!!!" she screamed, pounding her small fists into him as tears began streaming down her face. "MURDERER!!! YOU KILLED HIM!!!"

He shoved her away, glaring angrily. Narcissa could see the darkness start to creep up his arm again.

"What the hell are you yelling about?!"

Victoria and Narcissa hurried forward and pulled Hermione away from him as her heart gave out and she broke down sobbing into Narcissa's arms. Draco watched her for a moment and then looked up at Victoria.

"What is she talking about?" he asked and Victoria lowered her gaze.

"Salem is gone, Draco," she whispered and his eyes widened.

"What?"

"He's dead, Draco…"

His gray eyes turned to Hermione, who looked up at him.

"You killed him," she moaned, rocking back and forth. "You killed him, you murderer…oh no, no, no…"

She choked, her eyes closing. Narcissa pulled her closer, kissing her forehead.

"Shh, just cry it out. Just cry it out."

Draco stumbled to his feet and looked over to the crib.

"No," he breathed. "No, he was alive…he was breathing…"

He walked over slowly and looked down at the tiny, pale face of his own son. The small child was dressed in tiny dark green funeral robes and his eyes were closed. Draco didn't even realize he was shaking as he reached into the crib and picked up the child, watching as his arms dropped limply. He closed his eyes as a terrible noise gurgled in his throat. And then silence. He could feel nothing. The darkness in his arms deepened as the scaling moved from his hands up to his lower arm.

"He was alive…"


End file.
